Allyson's Journey
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: Girl goes back in time. Girl learns a new skill. Girl changes drastically. Girl meets Boy. Vampire/Marauder Fic.
1. Unexpected

**This story is similar to _Mia's Diary, _except it isn't a diary, and it's more spaced out. It still includes vampires and wizards though, but please read!  
I'm sort of obsessed with Time travel, Vampire, Wizard/Witch, Romance Fics so bare with me!!**

* * *

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter One: Unexpected**

15-year-old Allyson Persephone Mandell is sitting in her front yard, on a lawn chair, enjoying the beautiful weather of March 17, 2010. She has her iPod on, blasting _Two is Better Than One _by Boys Like Girls **(A/N: I love this song, if you haven't heard it, look it up**). She's been out there for about 15 minutes, staring at the flawless, blue sky when, quite unexpectedly, she notices a brown and white speckled owl flying towards her. 'What is an owl doing out in the middle of the day in Wisconsin?' she thinks to herself. The owl flies straight up to her and lands on the ground. It looks expectantly up at her and lifts it's leg. She sees the letter tied there and carefully, as to not hurt the bird, unties the letter. Once it is free, the owl flies away. 'Strange.' she internally muses.

Opening the letter, she reads what is written, in elegant, curvy script.

Allyson,  
You are very special to the wizarding world. I know you have no idea what this means, but bare with me. You, if you wish, will be taken from your time, which will be frozen, and thrown into the past, 1975 to be exact, where you will become a student and learn all about magic. Please, consider it and I know you'll do the right thing. If you accept, say the spell, out loud, that's written at the bottom of this note, which will then become a port-key and take you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in 1975. There you must go through the front doors, and follow the stairs. Upon reaching the third level, follow the hallway until you reach the Gargoyle statue. The password is 'Licorice Wands' and you will be allowed entry. Give this letter to me, Professor Dumbledore, and I will help you from there.  
Thank you, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Spell:_Vii mind tagasi*, Fifteen June Nineteen Seventy-Five_

Shrugging her shoulders, and pulling out her headphones, putting her iPod in her pocket, she stands up and recites the spell. Sure enough, she is surrounded by a bright blue light and begins to spin.

As soon as it began, it ends, with her landing in front of a magnificent castle. She follows the directions and soon enough is standing outside a stone gargoyle. Whispering the password, a staircase is revealed to her, which she takes and knocks on the giant oak doors. A tall, white-bearded old man opens the door, startled to see her. "Hello." He greets, "How may I help you?"

"Uh, I was... here." she hands over the letter. Quickly, he reads it and invites Allyson inside.

"So, you're Allyson..."

"Allyson Mandell, but everyone calls me Ally."

"Well, nice to meet you Ally, I'm Professor Dumbledore. Wait, did you say 'Mandell'?"

"Yes, Allyson Persephone Mandell."

"Oh, well, very nice to meet you then."

"Why, sir?"

"Ally, not many wizards know this, but Rowena Ravenclaw **(A/N: My Favorite Founder)**had two daughters. The first, who most know as the 'Grey Lady' was killed. The second, disappeared shortly before this happened. Only one record was kept of her, which was passed down from Hogwarts Headmasters, and of course the family themselves. She married a man named Marcus Mandell. Then, following generations each bore a son, to carry on the family name. About 5 generations later, Stephen Mandell wanted his family to no longer live in secret. He found an extremely dark magic spell that caused his bloodline to only produce squibs from then on. What he didn't know, is about the same time, a prophecy was made. This was basically to protect the Founder blood, but that's where you come into play. You fulfill the prophecy.

"BLOOD, HIDDEN BY DARKNESS, WILL BE REVEALED ONLY BY LIGHT; WHEN THE HEIR TO A FOUNDER, IS TAKEN FROM THEIR RIGHTFUL TIME, SHOULD THE LIGHT SHINE THROUGH AND OVERTHROW THE DARKNESS HIDING THE BLOOD."

She sat there, staring open-mouthed at Professor Dumbledore, who sat staring back at her, waiting for her reaction. "Well," she said, "That was certainly unexpected."

**

* * *

**

*Estonian for "Take me back"

REVIEW, Should I continue the story? or just stop there and abandon it?

~Mia


	2. Vampire

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Two: Vampire**

Allyson trained with Professor Dumbledore from that day, the 15th of June, 1975, for about a month. She had the most basic spells down, but she still needed a lot of training to catch up to others in her year. Chloe Adkins, a girl who had just graduated Hogwarts the year before, was helping Ally train. They met the day after Ally arrived and became fast friends. The other teachers knew she didn't know any magic, but didn't know she was from the future. Her cover story was she sick of her old school, so her parents finally decided to let her travel across the world and go to Hogwarts.

Chloe was there because she was an apprentice with Slughorn, for potions. She was incredibly intelligent and helped teach Ally a lot of the stuff she now knew. Anyway, Ally and Chloe were walking on the grounds, the night of July 25th. They were talking about different people at the school.

"There are many people you'll have to look out for. Severus Snape and his Slytherin gang for one. They always try to get people to join them and go against the Marauders. They are a group of Gryffindors who love pulling pranks. There's James Potter, the leader, Sirius Black, the pretty boy, Remus Lupin, the voice of reason, and Peter Pettigrew, the follower. They love tricking new students and first years, so watch your back. Then, there's Lily Evans, the girl James has been pining over for the past 3 years, yet she won't give him the time of day. I think they will eventually end up together, but we'll see." Chloe informed Allyson.

"Okay, so stay away from Snape, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Maybe go by Evans?" Ally asks.

"Yes, especially Black. You're pretty, so you'll be a target. He's the love 'em and leave 'em type. He hasn't dated a girl for over 2 weeks. So watch yourself. He goes for what he wants, then gets it, uses it, and dumps it."

"Okay, no Black, got it."

They laugh together. All of a sudden, they hear a silky voice behind them. "What are you two doing out here at this time of night?" The girls turn around and see a magnificently beautiful man standing behind them.

"You're right. We should be getting back." Chloe says, pulling Allyson's arm. They begin walking, but the man follows.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the castle." Ally replies.

"No, you're not." the man replies. The girls begin to run, but he got infront of them and blocked their path. He grinned, evilly, showing his perfectly straight, white teeth. "Not on my watch."

"What do you want with us?" Chloe asks, fearfully.

"Blood." was the simple reply.

The girls both gasp and try to run for it. Since Chloe was taller, at about 5' 11", she was faster. Ally was caught, bitten on her throat, and screamed in pain. Chloe whirled around, brandishing her wand, and fires a binding spell at the vampire. He falls off of the now writhing Ally, tied up. He begins breaking the ropes, but before he could, Professors Dumbledore, Slughorn, and McGonnagal show up. They each fire a petrifing spell at the vampire, which sufficiently knocks him out, for the time being. Then, they look down at Ally. She was screaming in pain. "Fire. I'm on FIRE!"

"Sh-h, Ally, its all gonna be okay." McGonnagal soothes, close to tears. Ever since Ally had arrived, Minerva McGonnagal had stepped in as her mother figure. They had become extremely close. Plus, Ally's favorite subject was Transfiguration. Ally screams again.

Dumbledore levitated the girl to the Hospital Wing, where he told Poppy Pomfrey exactly what happened.

"It's all my fault." cried Chloe, "I shouldn't have let him bite her. I'm the one who's advanced in magic, not her, I should've let her go first and kept him back."

"It's is not your fault." McGonnagal said sternly. "If anything, you saved her life."

Chloe just nods, still feeling guilty. Ally stayed in the hospital for three days, waiting for the pain to end. It was excruciating. Every bone in her body was on fire, her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. By the end of the first day, the pain faded from her fingertips, growing more painful at her heart. By the end of the second, her arms and legs, along with her head, were no longer burning, but felt extremely cool. On the third day, her heart was the only place still burning. Then, it stopped, suddenly. She could hear everything, see every color and dust particle, hear every sound, including Filch, cleaning in the dungeons, she could hear the hear the heart beats of the humans in the other room. She swallowed hard.

"Ally?" came a hesitant voice from the doorway. She jumped up, unknowing how graceful she was, and landed 4 feet from her bed, standing defensively, glaring at the person in the door way. She noticed it was Chloe, and automatically straightened up. **(A/N: Again, borrowing Stephenie Meyer's Vampires) **

"Chloe." she greeted. The girl ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Ally, who stiffened. The smell of blood was overpowering, but she held back, not wanting to hurt anyone.

"Oh, sorry." Chloe said, quickly backing away when she felt Ally stiffen.

"It's fine." Ally automatically replies.

They smile hesitantly at each other before Dumbledore walks in. "Ah, Ally, you're up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Splendid. Now, I should tell you about what you have become. Three nights-" he's cut off.

"THREE?!" Ally shrieks.

"Yes, three nights." he replies calmly, "Anyway, three nights ago, you were bitten by a vampire. I wasn't sure which type at first. It was either the vampires that can't go in sun because they burn, they die from garlic, and are mostly human, or it was the vampires with diamond-like skin, that sparkle in the sunlight, and are immortal. The three day transformation gave me my answer. You were bitten by a vampire that has diamond-like skin. You will now sparkle in the sunlight, so you will have to stay away from sun as much as possible. You are cold, have no blood running through your veins, and very pale. Your senses are all heightened and you will need to drink blood." he takes a cup from behind him and hands it to Ally. "This is some donated blood you can drink for the time being while I inform you of your new life." she gladly takes it and begins to drink.

"The magic in your veins helped prevent some of the nastier side-effects. Your eyes, for one, don't change color, they will stay the light blue shade they are. Also, you have more control, unlike most newborns that visicoulsly attack humans nearby. You probably will still be able to bare children, in the future. Poppy can check for you later. You'll have permission to feed in the Forbidden Forest, if you do so when no humans are around, mostly night time." Ally nods in agreement. "Good, um lets see, what else?"

"You said something about immortaltity?"

"Oh yes, thank you. You won't age. You'll be forever 15, but you look 17 anyway, so that won't be a problem. When school begins, I will look for a spell so you can go in sunlight. Possibly a shielding spell. Oh, and you don't sleep either. It just doesn't happen. On Septemeber 1st, you will move from your shared dorm with Chloe to the respective dorm the Sorting Hat puts you in.

"Okay, sounds good." Ally went hunting shortly after that. She returned to her dorm to find Chloe sitting up waiting for her.

"Hey." Ally greets.

"Hi. Look, I'm really sorry what I did. I should've let you go firs-" Chloe began, but Ally cut her off.

"Chloe, it's NOT YOUR FAULT. It would've happened anyway. Thanks for your concern, but I'm okay."

"Oh. If you need anyone to talk to this year, you know where I am."

"Thanks. I might just hold you to that."

"Thats fine." Chloe laughs. "Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I... are you sure you're okay?"

"YES."

"Okay." Chloe yawns. "I'm going to go to sleep. Books are there if you want to read."

"Thanks." She goes over and picks up a 5th year Charms book. She sits in her favorite chair and begins to read.

"Good Night."

"Night Chloe." Ally read throughout the night and around 5 AM, she realizes the sun was rising. Wanting to see what her skin looks like, she runs outside. The sun sparkles off of her skin, giving the illusion she is covered with diamonds. She stares, awed.

"So this is what it's like, being a vampire."


	3. The Marauders

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Three: The Marauders**

On September 1, Dumbledore told Ally the students would be arriving. She was worried. What if she couldn't control herself and bit someone? What if she accidentally went into the sunlight? What if...

Chloe cut off her internal debate by asking if she wanted to hunt first. Ally decided it would be a good idea and ran out into the woods. When she was full, she ran back to the castle, only to find Chloe in the library, reading. "Chloe? What's the sorting like?"

"Sorting? Well, you go up and sit on the stool when your name is called. Then, you put the ratty old hat on your head and listen to it talk. It takes anywhere from a second to like 3 minutes to decide which house to put you in, but when it does, it shouts it out for everyone to hear and you go to the table that's cheering the loudest."

"Oh, what house were you in?"

"I was a Ravenclaw. The house of intelligence. You'll probably go there, because you're smart." Ally nodded in agreement, but only because she was the descendant of Rowena, so she'd probably be in her house. Before she knew it, 6 PM was upon them and the Hogwarts Express arrived. The students began walking in. Chloe was sitting at the staff table, near Slughorn, with Ally standing behind her. She was telling Ally some of the more important student's names as they walked in.

"That's Severus Snape." she said. "The one with the long curtain of black, sorta greasy looking, hair. Stay away from him. And that one's Lily Evans, you'd like her. She's the red head. And James Potter, the one drooling over Lily with his group, Sirius Black, the pretty boy, Remus Lupin, the brunette, and Peter Pettigrew, the blond, are known as the Marauders. Stay away from them too, especially right away. They love to play pranks."

"Chloe, you told me this already, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but now you can see them and be aware."

"Oh, thanks." When everyone filed in, Dumbledore stood up. The first years were being led in by McGonnagal and stood in a line in front of the staff table.

"Welcome back. Now, we have a new student who will be placed in the 5th year who will be sorted before the first years. Allyson Mandell?"

Ally walks up to the stool and does as Chloe told her. The hat went over her eyes and all she could see was black. "Well, well, well. Allyson Mandell. You are the last heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, am I correct?"

"Yes." Allyson replies, meekly.

"You are very much like her. We haven't had a Ravenclaw heir in many years. I know where to put you, of course you already know though."

"Ravenclaw." Ally whispers.

"Correct. RAVENCLAW!"

The table covered in blue and bronze breaks out into deafening cheers. Ally quickly stands up and walks down to that table. She sits at the very end, away from everyone else and watches the rest of the sorting. She could hear whispers of the people around her. Some were kind, wondering if they should talk to her, others were awkward, commenting on how pretty she was, and some were rude, sneering about her solitary-ness.

She played with the food on her plate, waiting for Dumbledore to give his speech so she could head to her new dorms. Finally he began his speech.

"Students, be kind to one another, don't go into the Forbidden Forest, because, as it's named, it is forbidden to most students. Have a great year, follow your prefects to the common rooms. Thank you!"

Ally sighed, and stood up, ready to leave. But, just as she reached the doors, she heard a small sound. Human ears couldn't pick it up from her distance, but she heard it form the Gryffindor table. Quickly, she looked back, only to see James, Sirius and Peter, heads bent together, sniggering. She noticed Remus looking at them disapprovingly, but had a small smile on his lips as well, leaning in. Lily Evans was there, glowering at the boys, before getting up and quickly walking towards the curious Ally.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans and before you leave, watch out. Those boys like to prank newcomers."

"Thanks." Ally replied, looking back at the now disappointed boys. She walked out of the doors, following the prefects, looking cautiously around. Right before she reached the Ravenclaw common room, she noticed a tapestry, slightly ruffling. She also heard 4 sniggers from behind the tapestry. Rolling her eyes, she used her inhuman speed and walked past the tapestry. Paint filled balloons attacked the spot where she would have been, if she walked normally, or even ran, human speed. It covered a 20 foot space of the hall, in bright red paint. She laughed when she heard 4 groans.

"How did you know?" asks the small blond boy, Peter Pettigrew.

"The tapestry was moving for one, and two, it's very obvious." Ally replies.

"Well, congratulations then, on missing our first newcomer prank." James says, very royally, and bowing deeply. Ally laughs.

Sirius smiles at her. "Yes, congratulations."

"Uh, thanks." Ally says, cautiously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Remus Lupin." Remus says, holding out a hand for her to shake. She takes it, noticing his small flinch at her cold hands. "Why are your hands so cold?"

"Poor circulation." Ally replied.

"Welcome. James Potter." James says, too holding out his hand.

She shakes it and turns to Sirius, who began to speak. "Miss Mandell, I hope you fair well at Hogwarts. I am Sirius Black, at your service." She just rolls her eyes at his antics, but can't supress a small grin while she shakes his hand.

"Yeah, welcome! I'm Peter Pettigrew." chirps Peter, also shaking her hand.

"We are the Marauders. I'm sure if you haven't heard of us yet, you will soon." James says, quite proudly.

"Oh, I've heard of you. And thank you boys, now I must be off. My new common room awaits."

They all smile at her and she walks off, while quietly talking to herself. "How odd, my first run-in with the Maruaders."


	4. Potions

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Four: Potions**

Ally stayed in bed until around 6 the next morning, not wanting to be ready to much earlier than all her roommates. When she was ready she went down to the common room to read. She liked Ravenclaw. To get into the common room, you had to give an answer to a question, not a password. It was very educational. When her roommates, Callie Rivers, Sheila Bones, and Patricia Prewett, came down, she went to breakfast with them, even though she wasn't going to sit by them. They were in their own little clique and being new, Ally wasn't part of it. She decided to sit on the end again. It was also easier to sit alone because people wouldn't ask about her lack of appetite.

After about an hour, of sitting there, staring at her food, Ally noticed the Marauders walk in. They were very obnoxious, making sure everyone was aware of their presence. Noticing Ally sitting all alone, Sirius motioned for the group to sit over with her. They nodded, noticing Sirius's obvious attraction to the girl, and went to the blue and bronze decked table. James and Peter sat across from Ally while Remus and Sirius sat on either side of her. She raised an eyebrow at the boys, silently questioning their actions.

"You looked lonely." was Sirius's innocent reply.

"Right." she says.

"So, Allyson, what class are you looking forward to most?" Remus asks, making conversation.

"Transfiguration."

"Really? Why?" James asks, pointedly looking at Sirius, who mouths 'shut up'.

"It was the funnest to learn. Plus it's so interesting." she replies.

"Hey, why didn't you come here when you were 11 like everyone else." Peter rudely asks.

She turns to him and lifts an eyebrow. "Well," she answers slowly, "When I was 11, I got my Hogwarts letter. My parents were surprised, but didn't want me to go all the way across the world. I'm from Wisconsin. Anyway, I became sick of my old school because of all the people teasing me and being rude, in general, I complained to my parents. They reminded me of Hogwarts and I told them I really wanted to go. After much begging on my part, they relented and allowed me to attend. I flew over here in June and have been trying to catch up ever since."

"Oh. Wait, are you muggle-born?" James inquires.

Ally nods. "Do you think you'll be ready for classes so soon? I mean you only just learned magic in June." Remus asks, concerned.

"I'll be fine. But if I need help, I can always ask Chloe or McGonnagal."

"Chloe Adkins? The Ravenclaw that graduated last year?" Sirius asks. Ally, again, nods.

"Why's she still here?" James voices.

"She's apprenticing with Slughorn." came Ally's reply.

Just then, Flitwick appears, holding out Ally's schedule. "Thank you Professor." Ally says, kindly. The little man smiles and walks away to deliver the rest of the students' schedules.

"Are you boys going to sit there all day or are you going to eat?" Ally asks.

They all exchange glances before breaking out into identical grins and replying loudly, "EAT." Ally laughs.

They finished their third helpings quickly and all headed off to Potions. Luckily, or unluckliy, however you would like to look at it, Ally had Potions with the Marauders. They arrived in class and sat down. James nabbed the seat next to his love intrest, Lily, who just rolled her eyes at him. Peter sat behind James and Remus, smirking at Sirius, sat next to Peter. Sirius glared at Remus for a second before realizing what he was doing. Ally had taken the seat to the left of James and Lily's table, alone. Sirius looked back at Remus, mouthed a 'thank you' and sat next to Ally.

"Hello." Sirius greeted.

"Hey." Ally answered.

"Do you go by Allyson or Ally?"

"Ally's fine."

"Ally, have you ever heard of Hogsmede?"

"The little village not far from here?"

"That's the one. Have you ever visited it?"

"Only briefly, to get some additional parchment for this year."

"So you've never been to Honeydukes, the candy store?"

"No, I don't eat candy."

"WHAT?! You don't eat candy? Are you crazy?"

"No, I just don't like candy."

"Well, even if you don't like candy, would you like to visit Hogsmede with me?"

"Hogsmede isn't for another couple of weeks."

"So. I have a secret way of getting out."

"Umm, no thanks."

Sirius looked shocked. No girl has ever turned him down before, yet this new girl, whom had never gotten the chance to see the bad in him, turned him down. Ally, on the other hand was flattered. The playboy of the school just asked her out! But she felt kind of bad at how she turned him down.

"What I mean is." she clarified. "I don't really know how long I'm even going to be at this school. I don't want to start anything that could end to quickly."

He nodded, upset. "Well, maybe we could go as a group. You know, you, me, the marauders, and possibly Lily, if we convince her."

"Maybe, that could work."

"Cool." Sirius was his usual upbeat self, if not a little dampened. Remus, who heard the whole thing, was chuckling softly into his hand.

Professor Slughorn began talking and gave a brief overview of what 5th year was going to be learning this school year. The class flew by, with Sirius trying to pick up conversations at all moments the teacher wasn't speaking. Ally couldn't help but laugh.

The bell rang, quicker than anyone would have imagined. "See you later then?" Sirius asks Ally.

"Sure." she replies, giving him a soft smile. His heart skipped a beat. _Sirius, what is wrong with you? You've never acted this way around a girl before. Why this one? _He asked himself.

Ally walked out of the classroom, accidentally running into Remus on her way out. "Oh, sorry Remus." she said.

"That's okay. Sorry about Sirius, he's persistant."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. See you."

"Bye."

Ally walked away, but not before noticing something different about Remus. _Wonder what that was?_ She thought. _Too woodsy to be human, too musky to be human, kind of like... wet dog! OH MY! WEREWOLF!_

The marauders walk out of Potions together, talking. "So, James, how was sitting with Lily?" Remus teased.

"Wonderful." James replies, with slightly glazed eyes. The boys sniggered. "Oh, shut up. Hey, how 'bout you Paddy? How was your Potions?"


	5. Think About It

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Five: Think About It**

After the day was over, Ally was sitting outside, out of the sun obviously, and enjoying the fresh air while she was doing her homework. The marauders, who seemed annoyingly aware of her location, found her and sat down beside her. "Hello boys."

"Hey Ally." They chorus, innocently. She looks at them skeptically for a second before turning back to her homework.

"What're you working on?" Sirius asks her, scooting closer to look over her shoulder.

"The Potions paper he assigned." she replied.

"What?" Peter asked. "We had a paper?"

"Ally, that's not due for another week, why are you doing it now?" James asks, ingnoring Peter.

"So? I wanted to get it done." Ally says, shrugging. She turned back to her paper and continued writing.

Sirius, who has been silent eversince he asked what Ally was working on, all of a sudden spoke up. "You forgot the bat wings." All the boys turned to stare, open mouthed at him.

"Oh, thanks." Ally replies, oblivous to the boys faces around her. She continued writing. James walks up to Sirius and pulls him aside.

"What the hell? Since when know stuff and when did you start paying attention in class?"

"Since I sat next to Her. She's so attentive, it's insane. I watched her listen and scribble furiously, taking notes, and found myself listening along and writing too. Maybe it was to impress her or something, I'm not really sure. But, what I do know is I learned something, and I helped her. So now, she'll like me and think I'm smart." Sirius replies.

Ally, sitting not 30 feet away, heard their whole conversation, and chuckled to herself. Remus, too, heard the conversation, and joined in Ally's laughter. Peter, as to not feel left out, also began to laugh. The two boys came back to the group to find them all laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asks.

"Absolutely nothing James." Remus says, trying, and failing, to compose himself.

"Sure." James replies, skeptically. Sirius goes back to where he was sitting before James talked to him and continued reading Ally's work.

"Done." Ally announced, after about 10 minutes.

Sirius reaches for it, to finish reading it. She hands it over so he can edit it.

"It's good." he announces, when he's done. She smiled at him, sincerely.

"Thanks." Sirius smiles back.

"Anyway, when you guys are done 'talking,'" Peter says, putting air quotes around talking, "can we go in, it's getting dark and cold." He rubs his arms for effect.

"Go ahead. I'm not cold, and I wanna watch the sunset." Ally says, motioning towards the castle.

"I'm fine." Sirius says. James, thinking quickly, catches Remus' eye and motions subtlely towards the castle, then winks.

"Well, I agree with Pete, I'm cold." James says.

Remus fakes a yawn and looks at his watch. "Jeeze, it's late. See you two inside then." The three boys stand up and leave Sirius alone with Ally. When they get inside, they quickly run to a window and look out to watch their old friend and their new friend.

"Idiots." Ally says, "It's like 65 degrees out."

"Pete gets cold quickly and James is so skinny..." Sirius trailed off, as if that explained everything. Ally laughs, nodding her head in agreement. "Do you get sunsets like this back home?"

"No, they usually are more orange, instead of the purples and reds and blues it is now."

"Sounds pretty."

"Oh, they were absoutely beautiful. I have a million pictures of sunsets on my camera."

"Cool. Are you sure you're not cold?"

"I'm comfortable. But it takes a lot to make me cold."

"Okay. What was your old school and friends like?"

"Well, it was small, like 400 kids in the whole building. I was in my Sophomore year." Sirius looked confused, so she clarified. "I had 2 years to go, after the year I was in was finished." He nodded in understanding, so Ally continued. "I had a couple friends, but I never really fit in. I'm not quite sure why, because I could talk to anyone and get along with them, but I didn't belong to a group. My closest friend was Tyler. Other than him, I had Liam and Shelby. Then I had some semi-close friends, Mary, Natalie, Andrea, Alexis, Brittany, and Cassie. I talked to a ton of other people, but not as frequently as them. Maybe because I was always top of my class back home, I'm not sure, but I never really had true friends, other than Tyler, Liam, and Shelby. There was also Emma and Katie. But they were younger than me."

"Sorry. That sounds like it sucked."

"Sort of, I mean, no one was mean, per say, but I just didn't fit in."

"I thought you said people made fun of you."

"Yeah, they did, but nothing horrible. Mostly teased me about being so smart. It's just hard to say I never fit in anywhere, so I say I was picked on, even though it's not completely true."

He tentatively moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. She smiled at him, which he returned. By now, it was pitch black, other than the moon and stars. "Well, we better go in. They might be worried about us."

"Yeah, I guess." Ally replies. He stands up and reaches for her hand, which she gladly accepts. They walk inside, closely, talking quietly.

"So, are you sure you don't want to go with us to Hogsmede?" Sirius asks, while standing with her infront of the Ravenclaw portrait hole.

"I'm not sure anymore. I'll have to think about it. Thank you. I had fun tonight, I actually felt like I belonged."

"I had fun too. And don't worry for a second about not belonging, if anyone gives you trouble, find us. You'll always belong with us."

"Thanks." Ally stands up on her tip toes and kisses his cheek. "Good night Sirius."

He turns to walk away, before turning back and saying, "Good night Ally. And remember, think about it."


	6. Her Beautiful Eyes

**Has anyone noticed how I picked the chapter titles? I'll try to keep it the same throughout the story.**

**Love**

**~Mia**

**BTW: This chapter is sort of cheesy, but I like it, so if you don't, too bad! LOL**

**

* * *

**

Allyson's Journey

**Chapter Six: Her Beautiful Eyes**

"Where have you been?" James asked Sirius, when the latter walked into the Portrait hole long after dark.

"Talking with Ally." Sirius replied, nonchalantly. James stood from the couch, where he had just been napping, and stretched. He picked up a pillow and threw it at Peter, who was snoring and was going to throw one at Remus, but Remus was wide awake.

"I never fell asleep." Remus says, in response to James's questioning look.

He just nods and turns to look at Sirius. "About what?"

"Everything. You guys," Sirius motioned them to sit closer together, to prevent overhearing, even though not a soul was still awake in the common room. "She told me about her old school. She said she never fit in. She wasn't picked on exactly, like she said, but more teased for being so smart. She said she could talk to anyone, no problem, but she just never fit in. I felt horrible. I told her she could always come to us if she needed anything and if someone was giving her a hard time."

"Oh, God. I feel horrible too. Why wouldn't she just say that right away?" Remus asks, concerned.

"She said it's hard to say when you first meet someone, so it's just easier to say she was teased."

"You were right to tell her she can always come to us." James added.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Sirius told him, smiling around at the group.

Peter let out a big yawn. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah." the other three answered, and slowly trudged up the stairs.

"Hey, James?" Sirius whispers, once they were all situated in bed.

"What?" James replies.

"Do you think we could let Ally in on a prank?"

"Sure! That'd be cool. I bet she'd be a great coordinator, like Remus is."

"Yeah, she would be."

"I agree." Remus adds, obviously hearing the entire conversation.

"Thanks again guys. Night." Sirius says.

"Night." The other two whisper into the silence, well as silent as it can be with Peter snoring in the corner.

The next morning, the boys wake up bright and early. They quickly get ready and go down to the Great Hall to find Ally sitting in the shade.

"Why aren't you enjoying the sun?" Remus asks, curious.

"I have super fair skin so I burn incredibly easy, incredibly quickly. Plus, I don't really like the sun." came the reply.

"Oh." Sirius says, sitting beside her. James sat on her other side and Peter and Remus sat across from them.

"How'd you all sleep?" Ally asks.

"Great." "Eh." "Fabulous." "Fine." Were the simultaneous replies. Ally just laughed. They all ate, at least 3 helpings each, while she just pushed around her food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Remus asks her, noticing this.

"Nope. I don't like eating in the morning." She smiled. Then, quickly moved to Sirius' other side.

"What? I don't bite." James says, jokingly.

"I know, but... the sun." she replies meekly, pointing. Where she was just sitting was slowly filling with sun as it rose higher in the sky. They just nodded, but Remus looked at her funny, as did Sirius. They finish eating and go to their first class; Transfiuration.

Ally quickly went to her next class, which, again, was with the marauders. She sat in the front, so she could pay attention the easiest. Transiguration was her favorite subject to learn about over the summer, and McGonnagal acted as if Ally were her long lost daughter. "Hello Professor." Ally greeted.

"Oh, Ally! How are you? Did you have a good first day?"

"I'm wonderful, and yes, I did have a great first day. How about you?"

"I did too, thank you." The bell rang, so Allyson went to sit down in her seat, only to find Sirius next to her again. He smiled innocently and she just laughed.

"Hey Sirius." she greeted.

"Hello. James sat by 'Lily-pad' again and Remus sat by Peter. I hope you don't mind."

"Not in the slightest."

"Good. Are you excit-"

"Attention." McGonnagal said, interupting Sirius' question. Every student turned towards her. "Since you are all 5th years, I believe we should start working on transfiguring everyday objects, because let's face it, how many of you will need to transfigure a porcupine into a pincushion?" A wave of laughter broke out among the students and some of the more witty, joking students raised their hands. The marauder's among them. McGonnagal smiled. "First, lets transfigure rocks into necessities."

She reached into the box sitting on her desk and pulled out a few rocks, each about the size of a baseball. "Partner up and look on page 163 for the spells to change this into a cup, a blanket, and a jacket."

"Ally, partners?" Sirius asks, hopefully. She looks at him for a second before smiling and nodding her head. He smiles back and they grab a rock from McGonnagal. "You can go first." Sirius says.

"Okay." she pulls out her book, "What page?"

"163."

"Thanks." she opened her book to the page and picked up her wand. Carefully practicing the wand movement a few times she announced she was 'ready'. She says the spell, but it changes into a mug, not the cup it was supposed to. She pouted prettily and Sirius laughed at her.

"Try again." he says. So she does, this time, succeeding in creating the cup with a rock-like texture instead of glass.

"Sirius, what am I doing wrong?" she asks, frustrated.

"Nothing, you're just waving your wand too much. Try like this." He gets up and stands behind her, placing his hand over hers and helping her move the wand. As he's helping her do this, she repeats the spell. It succeeds, making a glass cup. Ally cheers quietly, jumping up and hugging Sirius quickly. He blushes. She notices because she can smell the increase of blood and laughs.

Remus, who was working with Peter, had been watching since she said Sirius's name, also laughed at his friend. Sirius hears and glares at Remus, who smiles innocently. "Okay, your turn." Ally tells Sirius. He turns back to her and smiles.

"Okay." he does the spell and gets it right on his first try.

"No fair." she says, pouting again. He just smiles at her.

"Is too fair, I've been doing magic longer than you."

"I guess." she smiles. "On to the next one."

"Ladies first." Ally rolls her eyes, then looks at him. Sirius became entranced within her eyes. They are light blue, but, if you looked closely, you could see shades of gray, purple, and both dark and light blue.

"Umm, Sirius." he shakes his head, coming out of his trance, and looks at her questioningly. "Well, you were staring."

"Sorry." he mumbles.

"No problem, now lets get to work." She says the spell and it doesn't work. It changes into a washcloth. Her second time it changes into a towel. The third, a large, blanket-sized rock slab. She groans.

"Let me help." She nods and Sirius, again, comes behind her and helps her move her wand correctly. "See, it's not so hard."

"Yeah it is. I don't like wands. Why can't I just do it with my hand?" She asked, exasperated.

"Do you know wandless magic?"

"Well, no, but I want to learn." she held out her hand and concentrated, slowly moving her finger like the book instructed how to move the wand. Surprisingly, the rock transformed into a warm jacket. The two students' eyes widen, their jaws drop, and they turn towards each other.

"Wow." Sirius says, looking into her eyes again.

"Yeah, wow. I didn't know I could do that."

"Well, maybe you could practice and get better. That could help with wand magic."

"I will. Wanna help me practice?"

"YES! I...I mean, sure, if you want me too." She just smiles and rolls her eyes. Then, the bell rang.

"Thanks Sirius, I had fun today. You helped a lot." She grabbed all her books and stopped walking in the doorway when he began talking.

"You're welcome. See you next class." He smiles, once again looking into her beautiful eyes.


	7. Explains A Lot

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Seven: Explains A Lot**

It's about 2 weeks after school began and Ally is sitting with the marauders at the Gryffindor table for lunch. They had convinced her to come with them because they would always sit over at her table and there were 4 of them and one of her. She laughed at their logic, but relented nevertheless. Anyway, Lily was talking to Ally at the moment while Peter was explaining, again, why he had to leave tonight.

"So, Ally, why aren't you eating?"

"I eat before everyone else is up in the morning and I'm not hungry throughout the day after that."

"Oh." she turned back to Alice, who had just asked a question, and Ally turns back to the boys.

"...sick and needs me there." Peter was finishing.

"Okay." Remus says. "See you later Pete." Peter stands up and goes to leave.

"Be back Sunday night, bye guys, Ally." Peter says.

"Bye Pete." they all chorus back.

The boys finish and drag Ally back to the common room. James is sitting at the window, staring longingly outside. "Hey, lets go out there."

"You can, but I'm not going in the sun." Ally says.

"Oh come on, it'll be for like an hour, you'll be fine." James pleads.

"Go ahead." she gets up to leave and let them go, but Sirius catches her around the waist and throws her over his shoulder. "SIRIUS!" she shrieks. "Put me down this instant!"

"Come on guys, let's go!" Sirius laughs. Ally was pounding lightly on his back, trying not to hurt him. They ran outside, Sirius and Ally bringing up the rear. "We're almost there Ally" he says, sort of sing-songy.

"Please, no, Sirius, please, please put me down!" she begged. He stopped. He couldn't do something to her she didn't want him to, so he put her down. "Oh my God! Thank you." she breathes out a sigh of relief. Then, she wraps her arms around his waist, her chin about at his collarbone.

"What the heck?" James asks, annoyed, when he comes back to find the two of them hugging.

"She begged me to stop, so I did." Sirius explains. Ally steps away from his arms.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Remus asks, curious.

"I..." Ally trails off.

"You?" Sirius prompts.

"I don't want you guys to hate me." she whispers.

"Why would we hate you?" James asks.

"Promise you can keep a secret?" The three boys nod, paying rapt attention to the fidgeting girl in front of them. "Okay, find a secluded spot with sunlight, I'll show you."

James goes outside to find a spot. He comes back 3 minutes later. "There's one around back. If we walk down this corridor," he says, as he leads the way, "we'll arrive at a door!" He opens the door and leads them out to a small courtyard, with high walls and no windows into it. The only way someone could see in is if they flew over it on a broom. The sun was high over head, so it shone brightly in the back of the 20x20 square foot courtyard.

Ally takes a deep breath and steps into the light. The boys gasp. Every part of Ally's skin exposed to the sunlight is sparkling as if it were diamonds. "Vampire." Remus breathes. Ally nods miserably.

Sirius steps forward and wraps his arms around her. "We don't hate you Ally."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really." James responds.

"You knew I am a werewolf, didn't you? You knew, yet you still were friends with me? Vampires and werewolves are supposed to be enemies, but you put that aside and didn't care?" Remus asks, incredulously.

She again, nods. "Wow." Remus says. He steps forward and wraps his arms around her too. "Thank you." She smiles meekly.

"Group hug!" James shouts, and wraps his arms around the 3 people. Ally laughs and the others join in.

"How long have you been this way? Vampires don't age and you don't look that old." Sirius asks.

"Not that long. Here, sit, it's a long story." Ally says. They all sit. "It all started on March 17... 2010."

"What?" the 3 boys interrupt.

"Don't interrupt. Anyway, March 17, 2010, I got an owl. I was raised human, muggle, so I had no clue why an owl was coming to me. I read it and it said I was supposed to travel back in time. I said the spell, arrived here, found out the prophecy stating I'm a founder's heir, and trained magic with Dumbledore. Then, on July 25, 1975, I was walking with Chloe when a vampire attacked me. I was bitten and transformed. I learned to hunt and then the students arrived. I tried to keep a distance, but you guys came along."

"Sorry." Remus says, sheepishly.

"Oh, don't be sorry. You guys are amazing, but that's where everything changed. I could've told you to go away, but my conscience... Anyway, I made friends, and couldn't keep lying about why I don't eat and stuff. I would've eventually told you if you didn't make me come in the sun today, because it was getting so hard to hide."

"I for one am glad you told us." Sirius sincerely says.

"Me too." Remus adds.

"And me." James says.

"Thanks guys." She says, smiling around.

"Wait, did you say **Founder's** Heir?" James asks, remembering what she had just told them. She nods, "Which one?"

"You idiot!" Remus exclaims, slapping the back of James' head, "Obviously Ravenclaw. That's the house she's in, is it not? Plus she's a brainiac!"

"Oh, duh. Sorry." James replies.

Sirius laughs. Then, he pauses to think for a second before a smile spreads across his face. "So, does this mean we can only go to Hogsmede on overcast days or at night?" Sirius asks Ally. She just rolls her eyes. "Well, does it?"

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"Okay." They stayed out in their little courtyard for a couple hours, asking Ally a million, figuretively speaking, questions about her old life before she was a vampire and before she time-traveled.

"When are you going back?' James asks.

"I... don't really know." She replies.

"Is that why you won't go out with me?" Sirius asks her.

"Yeah. I don't want to get super close and then have to leave. And the whole vampire thing. And the heir thing. I didn't want to keep secrets."

"There's no time like the present. The secrets are all out." Remus wisely says. Ally just laughs.

"What if I told you that I'd follow you anywhere?" Sirius muses.

"Then I'd have to say yes, now wouldn't I?"

"I suppose you would. Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"Yeah, I'll go out with you Sirius."

"Yay!" He jumps up and brings her with him, spinning around for a few seconds before abruptly stopping and smiling sheepishly murmuring "Sorry." Ally smiles at him. Remus and James are rolling on the floor laughing 'til they hurt because of Sirius' reaction. He's been with many girls and he's never acted that way before. Maybe, Ally will be different. Maybe, Ally can keep him in line. Maybe, Ally is perfect for him.

"It's getting close to dinner." Ally says, are the humans, and werewolf," she smiles at Remus, "hungry?"

They all nod their heads. "To the Great Hall!" James shouts, as if he were a knight about to go into battle. The other laugh. He races off, galloping.

"That sure explains a lot." Ally says, laughing at his antics.

Sirius, whose arm was wrapped around her shoulders comfortably, smiles down at her and says. "It sure does. Thanks for telling us what you told us, by the way. I know it was a hard decision but it sure explains a lot."


	8. BLACKMAIL!

**Again, it's cute, but cheesy. MMM, cheese.**

**LOL, enjoy.**

**Love**

**~Mia

* * *

**

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Eight: BLACKMAIL**

Ally felt a lot better now that she finally told her new friends about her secret. They accepted her for who she was, even though she was from the future. Remus and Ally became very good friends after that day because they were both considered 'monsters'. Ally and Sirius became even closer too. About half a month later, the first Hogsmede weekend was upon them and she finally agreed to go, if it wasn't sunny. Luckily, for Sirius, it wasn't. So, after he ate a hearty breakfast, they left. James and Remus went together just to hang out, because they never did. Pete was still 'visiting his sick mother'.

Anyway, Ally and Sirius set off. They decided to walk down to the small village and then explore. They went into every shop, Sirius being a very gracious tour guide. The entire time, which was a first for him, he only thought about the girl he was on a date with. Usually he would bring them out for a couple days, while thinking of the next girl he wanted to date, and then dump them a few days later and get the next girl. The cycle would continue. But, with Ally, it wasn't like that. He actually found her interesting. She could keep him in a conversation for hours and he wouldn't get bored and he would listen the entire time. Usually he'd just smile and nod, staring at the girl in front of him. Ally was, to put it simply, different.

Ally had a great time. She enjoyed Sirius' company. He was courteous and funny. He'd talk to her, actually talk to her, and not just use her for her intelligence, which is what she was used to from guys, or girls, or really anyone for that matter. They walked together in and out every shop in the little village. About half way through, Sirius built up enough courage (which was another first for him, usually he was very brave and not at all nervous) to grab her hand. She smiled up at him, and he sighed, relieved.

"Why?" Ally asked, out of the blue, while looking through books at the local bookstore.

"Why what?" Sirius asked, turning to her.

"Well, why did you want to go out with me? I've heard you could get any girl you want to go out with you, some even more than once, yet you pick me. Why?"

"Are you kidding me? You're beautiful, and smart. You can keep a conversation, but aren't too talkative. You are kind, but not a push-over. You are smart, but not nerdy. You are sexy, but not a whore. What isn't there to like about you?"

"It's just, you're the first one to ever actually ask me out and its... well it's YOU!"

"Me? What's that got to do with anything?"

"You are amazing. Smart, sexy, funny, compassionate, kind, popular..." She trailed off, realizing what she said by the smirk on his face.

"Thank you. And I don't believe you. The guys at your school will either be blind, stupid, or intimidated. Because I see no reason why every guy you'll ever meet won't ask you out the second they lay eyes on you, and quicker once they get to know you. But, for the sake of my sanity, please say no." he said, very seriously. He used future tense, hoping she'd realize how much he paid attention to her.

She just smiled up at him and said. "For now."

"I'm hurt." he says, putting on a mock pout.

"Sorry Sirius, but you never know."

"I'm not about to let you go. I may be an idiot sometimes, but I'm not that stupid. Like I said, I'll follow you anywhere."

"What happens when I end up having to go home?" she asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Well, I'm not sure. But, I do know that I'll wait for you, if that's what it takes, or I'll follow you, and I also know, that it won't be for a long time, so don't worry right now."

"Okay." she resigned, leaning against him. He wrapped is arm around her.

They walked around for a little while before realizing how late it was. They went back up towards the school, talking and laughing the entire way. "What's it like?" Sirius asked her. "Being a vampire, I mean."

"It's not all bad. I don't need sleep, so that is nice. I'm never hungry. Being around humans is kind of hard though, heartbeats and all. Uhh, I like the fact I can't be hurt, except under very special circumstances. And I enjoy the enhances senses, speed, strength. Overall, I kind of enjoy it. Ooo, immortality is just a plus."

"Cool, would you ever-"

But she cut him off, already anticipating what he was about to say, "Sirius, I couldn't do that to you."

"You could though."

"We've been dating for half a month. Why would you want me to change you now when it's been so short. Something could go horribly wrong-" It was his turn to cut her off now.

"Ally, this is the longest I've ever been with anyone, not to mention I still want to be with you. It's not usually like this for me. I know what I want, and it's you."

She smiles at him, deep in thought about what she should do. Then, he cuts into her thoughts when he asked a question.

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it, umm, be alright if I, uhh, kissed you now?"

She stepped away from him and looked up at him, smiling. She nodded. Slowly, he brought his lips down to meet hers. All previous thought went flying out a window and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist, while he deepend the kiss, not knowing that James and Remus had been following them around, hoping to pull a huge prank on their best friend and his girlfriend. But, when they kissed, James pulled out a camera, which he had bought in Hogsmede today for purposes such as this, and snapped a picture of their first kiss. He looked at the Polaroid and grinned mischievously to Remus, who was wearing an identical grin. They knew what the other was thinking, BLACKMAIL!


	9. If It Kills Me

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Nine: If It Kills Me**

The next day, Sirius woke up early, in a happy mood. He was ready quickly and went down to get Ally out of her dorm. He arrived down at the Ravenclaw dorm and answered the question to get in. Then, he cast the appropriate spell to freeze the stairs, so it wouldn't turn into a slide, and snuck up to Ally's dorm. He walked in, only to find all the girls asleep, except Ally, of course. She was lying in her bed, feigning sleep. He knew this and snuck up to her. He then, leaned down to her and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and sat up, opening her eyes when he pulled away.

"Morning, beautiful." he whispers, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good morning." she replies, smiling. She got out of her bed and quickly got ready. Then, not even 2 minutes later, they left the Ravenclaw dorms and went down to breakfast. Sirius ate, a lot, and they talked. About an hour later, Remus and James walked into the Great Hall.

"Hey, what're you doing up so early?" Remus asks Sirius, sitting down.

"Eating." he replies, smiling cheekily. Ally laughs.

"Hey, we have something for you." James says, grinning wickedly, pulling out a picture from his pocket. He hands it to Ally. Instead of her freaking out at him for having the picture, she smiles at him.

"You got a picture of our first kiss?" she ask, overjoyed.

"Uhh, yeah?" James replies, wary of her reaction. She reaches over to him and wraps her arms around him tightly.

"Thanks."

"WHAT?!" he asks, shocked.

"Thank you." Ally replies slowly, trying hard not to laugh at his reaction.

"Why?"

"Well, it's special and I think it'll be a great keepsake."

"Oh, then... you're welcome." He smiles. "OWW!" James yelps, a few seconds later, and turns to glare at the smirking Sirius.

"You deserved it, mate. I know you, you were hoping to use this as blackmail for something." Sirius calmly replied.

"Well, I was go- OWW!" he yelps, turning to now glare at a glowering Ally.

"You were going to BLACKMAIL me!!" she shrieks. "Next time you think of doing something like this, don't." She stands up and storms out. Sirius rolls his eyes at his friends and follows her.

Remus and James look at each other and shrug. Peter walks in a few minutes later and asks where Ally and Sirius are. Remus and James tell him they went to class.

The rest of the day was boring for them. More classes. They didn't tell Peter Ally's secret because she didn't trust him as much as the others, to her he seemed, sketchy.

Christmas was coming up soon, about 2 weeks away, and the school was covered in decorations. More than once James was following Lily so closely they were stuck under mistletoe, though he planned this. Ally and Sirius were too, but they didn't complain. Dumbledore was no closer to finding a way home for Ally, so she just went with the flow.

"What do you want for Christmas Ally?" Sirius asked her one night.

"Nothing." she instantly replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't like people spending a ton of money on me. I feel awkward. Plus, I've got everything I need..." she trails off.

"Except a family." Sirius finishes. She looks at him sharply. "I can see it in your eyes." he explains. She sadly nods.

"I miss them Siri. It's horrible. My dad is like 11 right now and my mom 9. Do you know how weird that is?"

"No, I truly don't." he replies, wrapping her in a warm hug. "But, I do know that I'll always be here for you. I'll be your family. Plus you have James and Peter and Remus."

Ally begins to sob. No tears, because her body can't produce them, but dry sobs. "What's wrong?" Remus asks, walking into the common room.

"She misses her family."

"Oh, Ally, I'm sorry." she nods, miserably.

"Hey, Ally?" Sirius asks. She looks up at him, with sad eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My... my... my b-brother's name... is going to be James!" she cries, burying her face into Sirius' neck.

"Oh, Ally. Sorry. It must be horrible to constantly hear his name. But why didn't you act like this before?" Remus asks.

"Well," she says, slowly, "I thought about my family, but not as much as I have been lately, with Christmas approaching and everything. So I was missing my family and Sirius says I have you, Pete and JAMES! I thought of my brother and.... oh." she re-buries her face.

They both sit there comforting her, while James was out talking to Lily. Lily finally agreed to go out with him, if only he would stop torturing Severus. He reluctantly agreed. They were just getting back from their date and decided to go back to the common room.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius says, rubbing her back soothingly. Lily and James walk into the common room and her jaw drops. She knew Sirius and Ally were together, but she didn't think it'd last long. It never did. Yet, here he was, soothing her while she presumebly cried into his shoulder. James just smiled at his friends. And Sirius didn't look revolted, or like he was going to leave. He looked concerned! But, nothing was to prepare Lily for what he said next.

"Ally, babe, don't worry okay. I'll always be here for you. And I'll help you find your family again, if it kills me."


	10. I Love You

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Ten: I Love You**

"W-wh-what's going on?" Lily stutters, still stunned. Ally looks up at her, with sad eyes.

"Hey Lily, James." she sniffles. "How was your guys' date?"

"Fine, fine. But what's wrong?" Lily asks. James walks over and sits on the floor in front of Ally. She looks at him and smiles before turning to Lily.

"Nothing, I just miss my family." James nods knowingly and Lily looks suspicously at them all.

"Oh." she replies. "Are you going home for Christmas then?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't."

"Oh." Lily nods, and turns to go back to her dorm.

"What happened?" James quietly asks.

"Sirius told me you guys were my family. My brother's name will be James..." she trails off, seeing he understood. Lily was listening on the stairs and mouthed to herself questioningly, 'Will be?'

The next few days were pretty normal. Classes to go to, new things to learn. But, the teachers didn't give out any homework, which the students were thankful for. Peter went home for Christmas, but James and Remus decided to stay. Sirius never went home, if he did, he went to James' or Remus' houses. He didn't really like his family.

The group was sitting in the Gryffindor common room on Christmas Eve, talking. Lily walked down the stairs to see the group sitting closely together. "Well, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." they all replied, before turning back and talking some more. They were discussing how to help Ally practice to become an anamagi.

"What're you talking about?" Lily asks, sitting down next to the group. They all stopped talking and turned towards her. "Well?"

"How to rule the world." Ally replies, nonchalantly. The boys snigger.

"Really?" Lily asks, sarcastically.

"Really." Ally replies. She could sense Lily dislike of her and she wasn't sure why. "Lily? Why don't you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't."

"You do though, I can feel it."

Lily stands up, outraged and storms out of the common room. "To get points in her book, I'd follow her." Ally says to James, who looks at her thankfully and races after her.

"She really doesn't like you?" Remus asks.

"I don't think so. I can feel the hate radiating off of her in waves. It's like I'm a threat or something, which makes no since. I'm not with James, and I never want to be. I have Sirius, and he's way better. Nothing against James or anything, but, oh you guys know what I mean." she says.

They both nod, Sirius smiling a little. He wraps his arms around her tighter and she leans against him. "I know what I want for Christmas." Sirius says.

"Hmm?" Ally replies.

"You can bi-" she cuts him off.

"No."

"But, why not?"

"I've already told you."

"And I've already countered it all. I want to be with you Ally, haven't I proven that yet?"

"Somewhat."

"What do I have to do to prove it?" he asks, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm, how about you stop telling me to risk your life."

"Never."

"Just shut up Sirius, she doesn't want to bite you now." Remus says, hiding a snicker at their conversation.

"Fine." he pouts and Ally bursts out laughing.

"Sirius, you're such a baby."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey!"

She laughs harder. Lily and James walk in, hand in hand. "Ally, I'm sorry." Lily apologizes.

"For what?" Ally asks.

"Well, I was jealous because you could hang out with them and I never could. I thought you were a threat to me for James," Ally raises an eyebrow and scoots closer to Sirius. "I was jealous you are so pretty and so smart. You just appear and become super close to the guy I've liked for, well forever." she says, looking down.

"Oh." Ally replies. She stands up and walks over to Lily, wrapping her in a hug. "It's okay, I understand."

"Thanks." Lily says, quietly.

"No problem." Lily smiles at Ally, who smiles back. "Anyway," Ally continues, "Sirius, you better think of a better Christmas present, because I'm not giving you that." she goes to sit by him again.

"What's he want?" Lily asks.

"Never mind." Remus says, looking quickly at James, who nods.

"Fine." Sirius says, "How about..." he leans in and whispers in her ear. "You think of something, cause I have no clue." she nods and the others all look at them funny, thinking of their own conclusions.

"Hmm, ooo I know!" she gets up, kisses Sirius quickly, says goodbye and disappears off to her dorm. Sirius shakes his head at her, but has an amused smile on.

"Sirius, is this the longest you've ever been with someone?" Lily asks.

"Yup, longest I've ever been with someone, and longest I'll ever be with someone." he says. The boys understand that he means he'll never be with another because he cares about her too much and doesn't want to ever break up with her. If that were to happen, he'd never date someone this long again. Plus, he, even if he hasn't said it, they all know, loves her. But, Lily thinks he means that he wants to break up with her because he's been with her too long. At least, that's how she intrepreted it.

"WHAT?" Lily asks, shocked.

"I'll never date anyone longer than her, because I'll never date again. If I don't end up with Ally, I'll die alone."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to break up with her." Lily says, relieved.

"NO! She's perfect."

"I see that Sirius, she's perfect for you." Lily says, happily.

They talk a little while longer before going to sleep. Ally rushed off to her dorm to make Sirius' present. She conjured up a small stuffed animal, a black furry dog, and a red and gold blanket that says 'Gryffindor' across the bottom. She hoped he'd like them.

The next morning, she got out of bed early and prepared for the day, bringing all her presents with her, she snuck into the 5th year Gryffindor boys' dorms. She set the presents down and went to wake them up. She jumped on James' bed, effectively waking him. Remus she tickled his feet, which also worked. And she kissed Sirius to wake him up, like he did to her however many days ago. "Morning Ally!" they say.

"Morning boys." she says back. She sits down, with her gifts from them, and lets them open their gifts first. Remus got a couple books, one from her, and some chocolate, along with the stuffed wolf Ally gave him. James got many joke products, some form her, and new robes. Also the stuffed stag from Ally, and sweater from Lily. Sirius opened his joke products and her gifts. Surprisingly, he loved them. She put Peter's stuffed rat on his bed before opening her gifts. Remus, too, gave her a book, which caused them to laugh. James gave her a photo album, for all her pictures she was aquiring. Peter gave her some chocolate, which she split between the boys. And Sirius gave her a silver charm bracelet. There was a bronze eagle, for Ravenclaw, with sapphire eyes, a black dog, a small silver book, a wand, a sliver dog (her assumed anamagus form), a Gemini symbol (her astrologic sign), a crescent moon and a set of diamond vampire fangs (even though she didn't have any).

"Oh, Sirius! Thank you, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, basically tackling him. He laughed, along with the other boys. Lily walked in, just then. "Happy Christmas!" she exlaims to everyone.

"Happy Christmas!" the other reply. They go down to breakfast, after the boys get ready, and everyone eats heartily, except Ally.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lily asks her.

"No, I don't really like to eat breakfast."

"But didn't you..." she trails off at the warning look from James. "Okay." she says, shrugging and continuing eating.

"Ally, come on a walk with me." Sirius says. She stands up and takes his hand. They go out on the grounds. Remus, knowing what Sirius was about to do, because they had discussed it the night before, followed with a camera.

"Ally, I have to tell you something."

"Okay." she replies, stopping to look up at him.

"Ally, I've never felt this way about a girl. Ever. I mean I've dated a lot, but for like a week each, never more than 2 weeks. Then, you came along and I've been with you for about 3 months. I just want to tell you, Ally, I love you."

Her eyes got wide before breaking out into a broad smile.

"Sirius. You have no idea how much that means to hear. I can't believe you feel..." she trails off, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. Remus hold up his camera and snaps the picture of them kissing. "Sirius, I love you."


	11. Not Going Anywhere

**I apologize for the wait, I was... school. And I couldn't think of anything, so I apologize if this isn't that great.**

**Love you all, **

**Mia**

**P.S. Happy Christmas everyone, and have a great 2010!!**

* * *

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Eleven: Not Going Anywhere**

The next few months were very dull. Valentine's Day came and went, every girl, except Ally who thought the holiday was stupid and pointless, was squealing about what they got. Sirius knew her dislike so he just took her for a moonlit walk throught the woods. Before they knew it, it was June and Hogwarts was done for the summer.

"I don't know what I'm going to do for the summer. Maybe Dumbledore will train me-" Ally said, but Remus cut her off.

"Do you really think you will have to stay here alone? I asked my parents if I could have a new friend visit and they agreed. Sirius will come too. Don't worry, you're not imposing. Plus we have a giant forest near our house, where I stay in a shack during the full moon, so you can hunt and everything."

"Thanks Remus." she hugs him.

"No problem Ally. Besides, my parents, after I was born, can't have anymore kids and my mum always wanted a daughter." Remus says.

Ally smiles and they get on the train. It was a long journey back to King's Cross, probably because it was so stormy out. They get off the train, say goodbye to Lily and James and Peter and go to find Remus' parents.

"There they are." Remus points, pulling Sirius and Ally over to them.

"Hello." Ally greets, shaking their hands. Samantha, his mother, laughs and pulls Ally into a hug.

"Welcome. I hope you'll enjoy our house." Samantha says.

"Thank you." Ally replies, turning to Michael. He too, hugs Ally and says welcome.

"Sirius, nice to see you again dear." Sam greets.

"You too, Mrs. Lupin." Sirius politely replies.

"Dear, how many times do I have to tell you, Sam, Samantha, Sammy, I really don't care but not Mrs. Lupin!" she reprimands lightly. Ally smiles at him.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin grab the kids' hands and apparate them to their beautiful home. "It's lovely." Ally says, sincerely.

"Thank you dear." Sam says.

"Uh, did Remus tell you about my, umm, problem?" Ally asks quietly.

"No, he said you didn't eat but that's it, what's wrong?" Mike says.

"Well, I'm kind of a vampire."

"OH!" Sam says, quite shocked, then wraps her arms around Ally. "Poor dear. No wonder you don't eat. Do you need anything to make you more comfortable?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Thanks for being so accepting. Can I tell you one more thing?"

Sirius and Remus exchange glances then look worriedly at Ally. "Are you sure?" Remus asks. Ally nods. "Okay."

"I'm sort of from the future too. I was taken from the year 2010." Ally says, looking down.

"Really?" Mike asks. "What's it like?"

Ally laughs. "It's... different." She smiles. "Thanks, it means a lot that I can have a parent figure to look up to. My parents are like 9 right now."

Mike and Sam smile happily. "Well, we've always wanted another child, preferably a daughter." Mike says. Ally smiles.

The summer went by quickly, Remus' transformations smoothly, and Ally's hunting easily. The Lupin's adored Ally and fully accepted her and all her 'problems'. Sirius and Ally grew even closer.

"Please." Sirius begged Ally, near the end of summer.

"No." she said, sternly.

"But, I want to be with you forever, I love you."

"And I love you, that's why I'm not going to bite you."

"But Ally!" he groans, and Remus walks in the room, laughing.

"At it again?" he asks.

"Yeah, he won't shut up." Ally glares playfully at Sirius, who just smiles cheekily.

"Please?" Sirius asks.

"NO." she says again. He shuts up, for now.

They got on the train again, on the first of September and went back to Hogwarts. Ally sat quietly the entire trip, thinking. Should she turn Sirius? Would he hate her forever if she did? Would he really want to stay with her? She never had a boyfriend before, she never was popular or pretty, at least in her eyes. She was the smart one everyone went to for answers, but never to date. She was still self-conscience and didn't think Sirius would stay with her if he found someone prettier than her. She voiced her concern when they were about 10 minutes from Hogwarts.

"REALLY?" Sirius asks, incredulous.

"Yeah, never had a boyfriend."

"Were all the boys at your school blind? You're beautiful on the inside and out. You're amazingly smart and compassionate. How could anyone not jump at the chance to date you?"

"You've only known me as a vampire."

"So, get me a picture of you as a human, I'll still think you are the most beautiful thing to walk this earth. Besides, your personality didn't change when you were bitten, did it?" she shook her head no. "So you still were beautiful and that is what matters more, isn't it?" Ally pulls out her iPod, which hadn't been invented yet and pulls up a picture of herself. She hands the device to Sirius who gapes.

"You think you were ugly?!"

She sort of nods. "WHAT!? You were gorgeous then, just a little less pale. You look no different to me."

"Thanks Sirius. I love you."

"Love you too." he pulls her to him and kisses her deeply.

"God, get a room guys. Jeeze." Remus jokes. During that kiss she came to a conclusion. If her and Sirius were still going strong by Christmas of this year, she would change him. They got to the school and went to the feast. While Sirius was busy catching up with James and stuffing his face, Ally leaned over to her new 'brother', Remus, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to change him this Christmas, if we're still together."

"Well," he replies, just as quietly, "you better work on your control because he's not going anywhere. He loves you and you love him. It'll be very interesting to see how this turns out."

"Thanks Remy." she replies, smiling.

"No problem. Love you Ally, best sister in the world."

"Love you Remy, best brother in this time!" she laughs at his expression, "You know what I mean."

"I know."

"Ooo, Sirius, better watch out." James says.

"What? Why?" he says, looking wildly around.

James motions to Remus' arm around Ally's shoulders and says, "Looks like you have some competition." The group bursts out into laughter and Sirius puts his arm around her waist. He kisses her temple and whispers he loves her into her ear before talking loudly to the group.

"Then Remus better watch out, cause I'm not going anywhere."


	12. But Eventually

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Twelve: But Eventually**

Ally was made a Prefect for Ravenclaw this year. She was incredibly excited. Remus and Lily, already being Gryffindor Prefects, showed her the ropes of the job, so you could say. About 3 weeks into the year, Ally was summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I trust you had an exceptional summer?" he asks, after she sits down.

"I did, thank you, and did you?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. Now, I wanted you to know that I'm no closer to finding that spell to send you home, but I'll keep you updated on my progress."

"Oh." Ally replies, unsure how to feel.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I wanna go home, I really do. I miss my family and old friends and everything, but I don't want to leave Sirius and Remus and James and Pete and Lily and everyone else. I love it here but I can't bare not going back."

"I understand. You should spend as much time with them as you can then now, I'll talk to you later Ally. Goodnight." he dismisses her.

"Night Headmaster."

Ally leaves, still unsure on how she should feel. As she was walking, being as distracted as she was, she didn't notice the group of Slytherins approaching from the other end of the hallway, also not paying attention. They ran into each other, Ally keeping her footing and the other boy falling on his butt. She looked down at him and he up at her, with a shocked look on his face.

Ally looked at the boy, surprised. "Hello." she greets, holding out a perfect hand to help him up. He looks at it and stands up on his own.

"You're that girl dating Sirius, aren't you?" he sneers.

Looking at the boy who could have been Sirius' twin she nods. "And you're Sirius' brother?"

"Sadly." he turns to walk away, but Ally holds out her hand to stop him. She then holds out her hand, for him to shake.

"Ally Mandell, nice to meet you."

He looks at her hand disgustedly. "Regulus Black." Then, turning on his heel, he begins to stalk off once again. His group of Slytherins following, hiding sniggers behind their hands.

"Regulus. Wait. Please, I want to get to know Sirius' family."

He turns back around, annoyed and slightly shocked. "Why?"

"I love him." she simply replies.

He bursts out laughing, "Really?! What's wrong with you?"

Ally's jaw drops, "Excuse me!? Nothing is wrong with me. He happens to be a wonderful person..." she trailed off, realizing they were to busy laughing to listen to her talk. "Fine." she huffs angrily and marches away.

"What a bastard." she mumbles to herself, not knowing Regulus can hear her. "Can't anyone be serious anymore. Well, no, not anyone. Only Sirius is Sirius... damn cliches."

"Wait." She turns to glare at Regulus.

"What?" she bites out.

"I'll give you a chance. You're funny and it might be nice to actually like someone in the family for once." he chuckles.

"I'm not in your family, just give Sirius a chance, he actually is." She turns to walk away again, but stops when he speaks up.

"Yeah, but Sirius has never so much as looked at the same girl for longer than a week and you two have been together for what, a year?"

"About."

"See, you'll be in the family before you know it."

Ally smiles softly at him, "Thanks."

"Mmm-hmm." Then, turning to glare coldly at his 'friends' he says, "Go away, and mention this to no one."

They nod obediently and walk away, afraid of what would happen if they didn't listen. "So, tell me a little about yourself Allyson."

"Okay, umm... you first."

"Sure, I was born August 19, 1960, making me about a year younger than Sirius." Ally nods, recalling Sirius' birthday being June 13, 1959. "Then, he started slightly late for school, going when he was 12, not 11, so I did too. Dumb parents. Anyway, he was sorted into Gryffindor, I into Slytherin, and ever since, we didn't get along. We were best friends growing up, then he met Potter." he spat the name like it was poison. "He was different that year during Christmas break. Our parents never liked either of us, but were extremely disappointed when he was in Gryffindor, so they started acting like they liked me. This infuriated Sirius, making him cut me off, and I couldn't take it. I began acting like my parents wanted, rather than how Sirius and I used to. Once I got to school, things got better. We were friends again, for about a week, when I began hanging out with Severus. They hated each other, but I couldn't drop my only friend in Slytherin, so I told Sirius to leave him alone, and that's where our relationship fell."

Ally was shocked, whatever she was expecting to hear from this boy, that was not it. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I really don't know. I probably shouldn't, you might think bad of your special Sirius." he sneered.

"No, it's not that. We just met and you're basically pouring your heart out to me."

"I just feel comfortable around you and, call it gut instinct, I feel like I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course you can Regulus. I'll always be here if and when you want to talk. I'm glad you can trust me so quickly."

"Well, it's never happened before, so it's shocking to me too."

Ally laughs. "Your turn." he says.

"Okay," she looks around and lowers her voice. "Can I trust you with something extremely secret? You have to promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone. Deal?" she holds out her hand to shake. He looks wary, but shakes it nonetheless.

"Okay, I'm a vampire." she breathes, barely loud enough to hear. His brain takes a couple of seconds to register what she had just said.

He jumps back, as if she just bit him and stares at her wide eyed. "WHAT?" he gulps.

Ally looks down, hurt. "Sorry, I can erase your memory so you won't-"

"No." he cuts her off. "Don't worry, I won't tell. But, really?" he asks. She nods, glumly. He looks at her, studying her with his new found knowledge. Realizing she's not dangerous, she smiles at her. She smiles back.

"Thank you Regulus."

"You're welcome Ally. Welcome to the family."

She laughs, "Okay, sure. Not yet though."

He grins at her and says, "Very true. Not yet. But eventually."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Look, I apologize for taking forever to update on all of my stories, but I have major writer's block and I've been extremely busy with school and Christmas and everything. I hope no one is too mad at me. Plus with the devastating loss of the NY Giants to the Carolina Panthers, I've been depressed. LOL, okay, not depressed, but extremely upset. That loss, plus the win of the Dallas Cowboys over the Washington Redskins cost the Giants a spot in the 2009 Playoffs, so yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy my update though; I love Regulus (not as much as Sirius though) so I wanted him to be nice and befriend Ally. Reviews and Comments and Suggestions greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks to all the readers.**

**Love**

**~Mia**


	13. For You? In A Heartbeat

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Thirteen: For You? In A Heartbeat**

After her conversation with Regulus, Ally went back to the Gryffindor common room to say goodnight before going off to her common room. When she got there, Remus and Sirius were conversing quietly, huddled by the fire, Peter was working on some homework and Lily and James were snogging on the couch. She could hear what Remus and Sirius were talking about.

"This is between you and her Sirius, I'm not going to try to sway her in either direction." Remus argues, annoyed.

"But you're like her brother. If you say I should be a vampire maybe she'll listen to you." Sirius fires back. Ally, angry at him and tired of this conversation being repeated so often, walks up behind Sirius and puts her lips at his neck.

"Sirius. Is this what you want? Now? Right now, you want me to bite you? You'll be put in excruciating pain for 3 days, then have a constant thirst for blood and constantly be around it, without constantly getting it. You'll have to suffer and not kill anyone, no matter how much you'll want to. You will no longer get human food, or the sweets you love so much, and you'll no longer sleep. Are you really willing to give all that up, right now?" she whispers against his neck.

"For you? In a heartbeat." he replies, without hesitation. She smiles and he pulls her into his lap. He kisses her cheek.

"And, he can't sway my decision, by the way." Ally says, laughing at Sirius' hurt expression.

"Where have you been anyway? I've missed you." Sirius mumbles into her hair. Remus looks interested at her answer too.

"Talking to Dumbledore. Then, I, literally, ran into Regulus."

"Bastard. What am I going to have to kill him for?" Sirius growls.

"Nothing!" Ally says, quite alarmed. "He was quite nice actually. He told me you used to be friends until you shunned him for being liked by your parents." Ally raises her eyebrow and Sirius has the decency to look sheepish.

"Well, he began being the suck up child my parents always wanted. He shunned muggles and muggleborns alike, he was all around evil."

"He did because you shunned him first!"

"Oh." Sirius didn't know what to say. "So, he doesn't want to be evil?"

"Not in the slightest."

"God, what did I do?"

"Go apologize. I like your brother, maybe you can make up with him finally. If not for yourself, do it for me. Please?"

"Okay. Let's go."

They sneak up to the boys dorms and get their Marauder's Map. They look for Regulus' name and find him sitting out on the grounds under the big oak near the lake, alone. Ally smiles and Sirius sighs. "Let's get this over with." She lightly hits him, and he chuckles. "Just kidding."

They leave and notice Remus found a book. Right before they leave they hear him quitely say, "It's close to curfew, watch out."

"Thanks Remus." they reply and sneak out.

Quickly, they run towards the tree. When they arrive, Regulus is sitting there, staring over the lake. "Reg?" Ally asks. He snaps out of his trance and looks up at them. Seeing Sirius, he jumps up and backs away.

"What do you want?" he hisses at them.

"Reg, I want to apologize. Ally told me how you only began listening to Mother and Father," he spat the titles. "when I began treating you like shit. I feel horrible about it and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you can." Sirius finishes. Ally smiling softly at him and looking between the two brothers.

"Sirius, I never thought you'd admit you were wrong." Regulus says, shocked. He smiles then and says, "Does this mean you'll quit picking on Sev?"

Sirius looks at Ally and then back to Regulus, "Sure, if you'll forgive me for being such a major pain in the ass."

"Deal." Regulus puts his hand out to shake. Sirius' face lights up and shakes his brother's hand. Then, realizing it was his brother, Sirius pulls Regulus into a brotherly hug. "Missed you Sirius."

"You too, Reg." he says. Then he reaches over to Ally. "Come here, if it weren't for you, we'd still hate eachother." Sirius pulls her into the hug. She laughs.

"I'm glad everything's better." she says.

"Me too." the boys reply simultaneously. Then chuckle.

"Well, it's about curfew, we should go." Regulus mumbles, looking at his watch.

"Okay." Ally and Sirius say. They walk together back to the castle and separate at the entrance hall, after exchanging goodnights. They get back to the common room and sit by Remus to tell him how it went. James and Lily and Peter already went up to bed and Remus was waiting for them to return.

"It went well?" Remus asks, seeing them both grinning. They nod and Ally turns to Sirius.

"Thank you Sirius." She leans up and kisses him.

"No, thank you." Sirius replies, kissing her back.

"That's real good of you Sirius to apologize to your brother. I'm glad he forgave you." Remus adds, before standing up and walking up to the boys dorms.

"REMUS?!" Ally exclaims, mock hurt all over her face. He turns back and laughs. He walks back over and she jumps up into his arms.

"Gonna leave without saying goodnight? Thanks." She sarcastically whispers.

"Goodnight, sis." he whispers to her, setting her lightly on her feet.

"Night Remy!" she enthusiastically replies, kissing his cheek. He leaves and she goes back to Sirius. "You need sleep too. Off to bed."

"Only if you stay tonight."

"Sirius, I don't know if I'm-" She begins, but he cuts her off.

"No, not like that, just stay."

"Okay." They walk up to the boys dorm and Sirius and Ally get into their pajamas. They crawl into Sirius' bed. Sirius wraps his arms around her and she has her head resting on his chest. "Are you sure you're not too cold?" she worriedly asks.

"Not at all, this blanket you gave me is like a radiator, extremely warm, I'm fine." he mumbles.

"Good. Night Sirius, I love you."

"Goodnight Ally, I love you too. Thank you for staying." he yawns hugely. She chuckles and kisses his throat. Then, she recalls his earlier words and repeats them right before he falls to sleep, wearing a big smile upon his face.

"For you? In a heartbeat."

* * *

**Do you like it? I wanted Sirius and Regulus to make up.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love you all,**

**Mia**


	14. Forever

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Fourteen: Forever**

Ally stayed in the Gryffindor boys dorms all night, listening to Sirius' steady breathing and heartbeat. It was very soothing to her. The next morning, around 7:45 AM, Sirius woke up. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Ally, pulling her even closer to him, and whispered 'good morning'. She giggled.

"Morning Sirius." He sat up and stretched, smiling lazily at her. Then he got out of bed and went to get ready for the day. Ally left, doing the same, except she did it much faster and was back in the boys dorms, sitting on his bed, before he was even out of the shower. He looked at her incredulously, causing her to burst out laughing. This woke up James, Peter, and Remus. They groggily got out of bed and prepared for the day.

All of them went to breakfast around 8 that morning. They chatted for a while and then left for Defense. Snape was the only one in the room when they arrived and he stood up defensively, thinking the marauders were going to do something to him. Surprisingly, they all walked past and sat down. He was very confused. Ally leans over to Sirius and gives him a radiant smile. "You did a good job, thanks."

"Well, I promised you and Reg, so..." he trails off, making his point.

"What is up with you guys today, too scared of a fight?" Snape mocks.

"No," Sirius says, turning towards him, "we just figured it isn't worth it anymore."

"That's bull, you're going to do something later, I just know it."

"We're actually not, but believe what you want." James pipes up.

"Sure." Snape sarcastically says, skeptically looking at all of them. Lily smiles warmly at James.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I promised you, did I not?"

"I'm glad you are keeping that promise."

He grins at her, reaching out and pulling her in for a hug. She smiles bigger and hugs him back. Snape sees and flinches, making a disgusted face.

Ally notices this and looks from James and Lily, to Snape. She sees the hurt in his eyes and realizes he actually cares for Lily. He might love her. Well, it's his problem because he called her a mudblood not too long ago.

Defense began and they were working with Patronuses. They tried all hour, but no one produced anything more than a silvery wisp. And the only ones to do that were James, Lily, Remus, Severus, and Sirius. Ally was extremely frustrated. They left the class and went to the Room of Requirement to practice and just hang out.

When they got there, Ally immediately began to try to get her Patronus to work, but it wouldn't. She angrily threw her wand down and tried with her hand. For some reason it was just easier without a wand. Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, it actually worked. She produced shiny, silver mist, the beginning stage of a Patronus. The others all stared at her in awe; Sirius had a look of admiration.

She grinns. "That always seems to work better."

"Maybe you don't have a good wand." Remus suggests.

"Maybe. I'll have to go and try to buy a new one."

They left the ROR not long after and went to lunch. Ally still mysteriously not eating. Lily was becoming very confused, but didn't dare say anything. School flew by and before they knew it, it was winter holidays.

"Remus, I'm scared." Ally whispered to him, the morning before Christmas. Lily overheard her whisper this and stopped breathing for a second, to hear what else is going to be said.

"Ally, you'll do fine."

"But, what if I hurt him? Kill him?"

"You won't. If you want, I'll stay with you."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks Remy." she hugs him close. "The day after tomorrow. Tell James."

"Okay. But how about Sirius?"

"I want to tell him, today."

"Okay." he kisses her cheek. She smiles and looks at Sirius, who was finishing breakfast.

"Ally?" Sirius asks, leaning over to her, and kissing her.

"Hmm?"

"I know what I want for Christmas."

"I know it too."

"Is that what I'm getting?"

"Are you seri..." she stops, realizing her mistake from seeing his smile, and changes her word. "kidding?"

He barks out a laugh and wraps his arm around her. "Not for a second."

"So you..." she trails off, looking around. "Can I talk to you in the hall?"

He nods and gets up. Lily groans quietly. She had been so close to finally understanding Ally, and now her chance was gone. Oh well, she thought to herself, turning to see James messing with his breakfast. "There's always next time." she quietly whispered.

Ally stood up with Sirius and they went to the hall. "So you really love me so much you are willing to give up your humanity to be with me? You are willing to change into a... to a monster?"

"Yes, I love you that much, even more. I'd die for you. And yes, I would change, because I would get to be with you, forever. And you aren't a monster."

"It's incredibly painful."

"And?"

"You can never go back."

"So?"

"I might be leaving soon."

"I'll wait. Besides, this way I won't be an old man when I see you again. Or, like I said before, I'll follow you anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

She smiles and kisses him passionately. Then, she pulls back, so he can breathe, and rests her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her tightly and puts his head on top of hers. "I'll bite you, the day after tomorrow."

"Really?!" Sirius asks, shocked. He pulls back slightly, to study her face.

She smiles up at him. "Yes, unless you've changed your mind, or you thin-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Perfect. I can finally be like you, forever."

"Forever."


	15. One Last Time

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Fifteen: One Last Time**

They stayed out in the hall, alternately talking and kissing, until Remus found them and ushered them outside. "Remy, she's going to change me!" Sirius whispered excitedly, and kissed her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Allyson smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I know."

"WHAT!?"

"I know." He replied, enunciating each word as if Sirius were a two year old.

"You knew! Ally?" Sirius asks, upset.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I didn't know if I should or not and I asked his opinion. He told me it was up to me."

"It's okay. I can't wait."

"For pain?"

"To be with you forever."

"Oh." She smiles up at him and kisses him again. "I love you."

"I love you."

Remus rolls his eyes, "Move guys." He laughs, goodnaturedly, and pushes them outside. It was overcast, so Ally had no worries. Deciding to play around, James picked up a snowball and chucked it at the back of Sirius' head. Ally laughed when it connected. Sirius' jaw dropped, shocked.

"PRONGS!" He yelps, and picks up a handful of snow and chucks it back, hitting James square in the nose. Ally cracks up even more until she is hit with one, on her thigh, from Remus. She gasps and tosses one back, not fully packing it, because she didn't want an ice ball.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" James shouted, and they all began throwing snow.

"REG!" Ally screamed motioning to him to come over and play. He turned towards them and came to join the fun. They played for about an hour, until the humans couldn't feel their hands, and went to sit down by the tree.

"So, what are you giving Sirius for Christmas?" Lily asks Ally. The latter quickly glances at the boys, who, all but Peter, freeze up and start to stutter out an excuse. Lily looks at them oddly and looks at Ally for an answer.

"I can't lie to you anymore. Lils, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." The girls stand and walk about 15 feet away, so they are out of earshot to Pete. For some reason, Ally didn't fully trust him. It was just something about him. **(A/N: I hate Peter Pettigrew!)**

"Lily," Ally took a deep breath. "Lily," She began again, "I'm so so sorry for lying to you, but I had to. You see, I'm a..."

"You're a what?"

"Vampire."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't know you that well and I didn't know what your reaction would be like and I didn't want anything to be weird..." she trailed off.

"Vampire?"

"Yeah."

"As in, you drink... blood?"

"Yes."

"Vampire."

"We've established this." She raised her voice slightly. "Reg, come here for a sec."

He gets up and walks over. Remus and Sirius follow. James stays back with Pete, knowing what Ally's about to do. Sirius stands behind Ally and wraps his arms around her waist, Remus stands near them, for moral support. Ally leans back into Sirius and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it slowly out.

"Ally, what is it?" Reg asks.

"Well... How do I put this? I was born... in 1994."

"WHAT?!" Regulus and Lily exclaim, together.

"In 2010," Ally continues, ignoring their question, "I got a letter that took me back in time. Then, on July 25, I was bitten by a vampire."

"So you're from the future?" Reg asks.

"Yes."

"This is too much for me right now." Lily says, but adds at their expressions, "I promise I won't tell anyone, I just need some time." She walks back to James, helps him up and walks away with him. He sends an apologetic look back at them, but follows her anyway. Peter follows James.

"What's it like?" Reg asks, smiling.

Ally laughs at him and jumps at him, into his arms. "Thanks Reg, I'm glad you accept it and believe me."

He hugs her back tightly, "Of course I believe you. You're the sister I never had, and the best one in the world at that."

"Hey, that's what I said!" Remus says, laughing. The other two laugh too. They go back inside and go to the kitchens so the boys can get some hot chocolate to drink.

"Reg, I'm going to change your brother the day after tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I know you probably don't want me too, but he's been beggin- wait, what?"

"Okay. I'm actually fine with it. I understand he wants to be with you forever and I understand to do that, you have to change him."

"Thanks Reg, it means a lot to me that you get it."

"I do, don't worry."

They leave the kitchens and go upstairs, to the common room and decide to just go to sleep, well all the humans do. The next day, Sirius decided, he would do everything he couldn't do once he wasn't human anymore. He told Ally before he fell asleep, and she agreed to help him all she could. He fell asleep quickly that night, dreaming amazing dreams about the girl in his arms.

Ally listened to his heartbeat, for one of the last times, relishing in the sound. Sirius awoke extremely early the next morning, excited about Christmas. The other boys did too. They went down to the common room and waited for Lily.

"Hey." Ally greets her, keeping a distance.

"Hi. I'm sorry about yesterday. I believe you, I accept it." She says, hugging Ally.

"Oh Lily, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now, present time."

They exchanged gifts, Ally getting some chocolate from Pete, a copy of the Marauder's map and some transfiguration books from James, 2 new shirts from Lily, some charms books and a wolf charm for her bracelet from Remus, a star charm for her bracelet and extra parchment from Regulus, and a beautiful emerald and diamond, set in silver, ring from Sirius. Sirius gave her the ring separately from everyone else and said, "Ally, I love you. You said your favorite colors were silver and green." She opened it and gasped.

"Sirius, it's beautiful. Thank you, I love you too." She put it on her right hand. It was perfect. She gave Sirius a present too. It was a cross necklace, less intricate than the one she always wore, but it had an engraving on the back. 'To my Sirius, I love you now, and forever. Love Ally.'

He smiled at her and put it on. Then, he kissed her. "I love you too. It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Ally, you didn't need to get me anything, remember my 'gift' tomorrow?"

"I do, but I didn't feel right not getting you anything today."

"Silly, silly girl." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. They went back to the group and then the humans decided they were hungry. The group went down to the Great Hall and Ally reminded Sirius that he wanted to do his 'list'.

"Let's go!" He shouted, when they were finished eating. They snuck out to Hogsmede and got a ton of candy. Then, he got a ton of butterbeer and even some firewhiskey. Ally just rolls her eyes at him.

He drinks one shot, gulped, and claimed he would never do that again. He said it was good, but one was enough. The group found a secluded spot outside and he sat in the sun, next to a sparkling Ally. Lily was amazed when she first seen Ally in the sun. Regulus was too. Peter was too tired and decided to go back to the common room and eat candy and rest. They just laid in the snow, staring up at the bright blue sky.

"This will be so different."

"Yeah, it is, you see so much more."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hey Ally?" Regulus asks, proping himself up on an elbow.

"What?"

"How long does it take, to change?"

"Three days."

"Good luck then Siri. It'll hurt, for three days straight." Regulus says, putting on an overexaggerated pained expression.

Ally laughed. "Sirius, I won't leave your side. I just have to go hunting tonight."

"Darling, do whatever you want. As long as I'm like you within four days."

"Within four days, that means I don't have to change you until tomorrow night, right?"

"I suppose."

"I'm only kidding, I'll bite you tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

They stayed out there, in silence, until the sun set, so about an hour and a half. Then, they went inside and Sirius at a huge dinner. The group went to the common room, bidding good night to Regulus and going to sleep. Sirius took forever to fall asleep. He was so excited for the next day. Ally ended up having to sing to him. She didn't think she had that great of a voice, but he loved it and decided it was his new favorite sound, instead of her voice, it was now her singing. She laughed.

"Well, it's tied for first."

"What's it tied with then?" She asked, kissing his throat.

He grinned and said, "Your laugh." She laughed again and continued singing until he fell asleep.

Then, she snuck out and quickly went hunting. When she drank more than enough blood, she snuck back into Sirius' arms and listened to his heartbeat, one last time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope this chapter is sufficient enough to make up for my lack of updating! I thought it turned out really well. I like how it turned out. It sort of just flowed. I know there's a lot of dialogue, but it wouldn't make much sense without it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love**

**Mia**


	16. My Sirius

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Sixteen: My Sirius**

Sirius woke early the next morning, again anticipating the day eagerly. Ally kissed his throat and let him get ready. Within 3 minutes, he was dressed and ready. Ally goodnaturedly rolled her eyes at him but got up too. Then, Sirius woke Remus and James up, who groaned when they looked at the clock and seen it was only 6:00 AM. Ally laughed but told them where they were going to be to change Sirius, in the Room of Requirement.

They nodded and rolled back over. Sirius and Ally left, walking slowly to the room. She kept telling him they should stop and let him eat, but he claimed he wasn't hungry. On the way, they ran into Snape. "Where are you going?"

"On a walk." Ally cooly replied.

"Yeah, right." He looks suspiciously between their innocent expressions and stalks away. As he was walking, he ran into a frantic Regulus.

"Where are they?"

"Where are who?"

"Sirius and Allyson?"

"I just passed them..." Snape pointed in the general direction and before he could even finish, Regulus took off. He wanted to be there for moral support. He knew how nervous Ally was, how afraid she was that she'd mess up and kill him, or someone else.

As he was running, Ally and Sirius found the room and walked infront of it 3 times, thinking of a good 'changing' room. The door appeared and they went inside. There was a bed in the middle and book shelves along the walls. There was a small fridge in the corner, filled with cups of blood. How it got there, they had no idea. Sirius smiled at Ally, who looked nervous.

"Siri, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I love you, I trust you."

"But you want to give it up, for me?"

"Yes, because I won't be giving anything up, I'll get to be with you. That's all that matters."

"I love you too."

They kiss and Sirius walks over to the bed and gets comfortable, exposing his neck for Ally to bite. She took a deep, unneeded breath and walked up to him. She lowered her lips to his neck and whispered quietly, "I love you Sirius, I'm so sorry about this. It will hurt immensly, please forgive me."

"There will be nothing to forgive. I love you too."

She smiles at him, kisses his lips, then his throat, then bites his neck. She hears his sharp intake of breath, but no other sound. The blood, it tastes so good, but she loves him and has to stop. With all the strength she can muster, she pulls away, breathing deeply. She sees his eyes tightly closed and notices him trying to hold in screams of pain. His hands are bunched up, holding the sheets of the bed, to try to lessen the pain. She sees him writhing in pain and her throat knots up. "Sirius, I'm so so sorry. It'll be done soon." If she could cry, she would have been bawling. Seeing him in pain, was almost too much, but she wanted his blood so badly now.

All of a sudden, the door bursts open and Regulus runs in. Without thinking, Ally runs at him and, with the need for blood overcoming her common sense, she bites him too. He noticed her running towards him, with black eyes, and put his arms up to shield his face. She bit his wrist. He yelps and this breaks her trance. She backs away quickly, and is on the other side of the room in a second. "Oh, my, God!" She screams. "What the Hell did I just do?!" Ally, holding her breath so she doesn't feel the need to bite either Black again, runs up to him and lifts him up, bringing her to the other bed... wait, other bed? It must have appeared when she bit Reg. And puts him down. Then, she pushes the beds together and sits between them.

"My wrist, it burns!" Reg says.

"I'm so sorry. I can try to suck out the venom, but I'm not sure if I could stop." She frantically yells back.

"Too late, it burns in my chest!" He ground out, tears leaking from his eyes."

"Reg, I'm sorry."

"It's...AGH...okay. I forgive you." He attempts a smile, but it's more of a grimace. "Besides...OWW...now, I'll have a...UGH...sister, forever."

"Oh Reg." She hugs him but then, grabs his hand and grabs Sirius' hand, who had begun to whimper. She kisses his cheek and whispered she loved him over and over. She spoke a little louder, to both of them, and tells them she was sorry and the pain would be over soon. About 3 hours later, Remus and James walk in, shocked at what they seen.

Regulus and Sirius both writhing in beds, full of pain, and Ally sitting between them, holding their hands with such a saddened expression, one would think someone died.

"Oh God, Ally, what happened?" Remus asks, running up to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she stuttered out, "The pain will end soon, I promise." Both Blacks groaned.

"What happened?" James repeated, louder. Ally snapped out of a dream, shaking her head and looking at the boys. She hugged Remus back, tighter, and started telling the story.

"I was nervous, but I bit Sirius. The blood, oh delicious blood. I told myself to stop. I pulled away, stepped back, took deep calming breaths. Reg, burst in. Bloodlust, overtook me. I ran, attacked, bit him too. His wrist, bit his wrist. He screamed..." She took a deep breath, "I realized what had happened. I jumped back, away, in the corner and looked around. I went back to Reg, holding my breath, told him, I could try to save him. His wrist, was burning. Blood, the scent, so intoxicating. I never wanted human blood so much after I bit Sirius. I stopped myself, but accidently bit Reg. I took Reg to the other bed, talked to him. He told me it was fine. Now he could have a sister forever. He said he forgives me for attacking him. His chest was burning, I couldn't suck the venom out. The blood. I sat, between them, muttering about how the pain will end, how I'm so sorry, for the past 3 hours. Remus, I'm a horrible vampire person!"

"No, you're not. You tried to fix your wrongs, and you didn't kill anyone. Reg isn't mad at you and Sirius isn't either."

"How do you know?"

"It's Sirius, he's never mad at you. Besides, now he has family with him forever, plus you. How can he be mad?

"I guess your right. I still feel bad."

"Don't." James added, rubbing her back soothingly.

Sirius groaned and they looked at him. "Yeah," he bit out, "Don't worry, I forgive...UGH...you, even though you did...UGH...nothing wrong."

"Oh, Sirius. I love you so much, my Sirius."


	17. Let's Hope So

**I don't really like how the other chapter ended, but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Mia

* * *

**

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Seventeen: Let's Hope So**

Allyson stayed there with the Black brothers for all three days of their transformations. James came in every-so-often to visit, but he didn't stay because Lily wanted to spend some time with him alone. Remus stayed with them almost the entire time. He only left to eat. Peter didn't know what was going on, he just seen the brothers in pain and figured Ally was trying to make them better, so he stayed out of it.

She was a wreck. She felt horrible for ruining Regulus' life and felt bad about hurting them, even though it was required. On the third day, Sirius finally stopped squirming. He had tried to keep as still and as silent as possible, for Ally's sake. He knew how much it hurt her to see him in pain, and he loved her too much to make her suffer for him. But it was extremely difficult to not move, it hurt so incredibly badly. He took a deep, unneeded breath, and jumped up. Ally looked up at him and smiled. "You're beautiful, I love you." Sirius says to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thank you."

"When Reg wakes, we'll go hunting."

"Sounds good."

"I'm sorry about turning your brother too."

"It's not your fault. We all knew how hard it would be to bite and stop, with the bloodlust coming into effect, so when another human entered, it's only natural that you'd attack. The good thing is you stopped with him too and didn't kill anyone." Regulus whispered, standing up and walking up to them. Remus was asleep on the floor.

"Still, I feel horri-" She began but Regulus put his finger on her lips.

"Stop, I'm not mad, and you shouldn't feel bad. We already talked about this."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiled and jumped on him too, hugging him tightly. Then, she walks over to Remus with a big smile.

"Remy," she shakes him slightly to wake him. When he looks at her she says, "We're going hunting." He nods and falls back asleep, it was only 3 AM.

Reg and Sirius roll their eyes, but laugh nonetheless. They leave the ROR and go outside and into the forest. They hunt, both boys making a mess of themselves. Ally couldn't catch her unnecessary breath from laughing so hard. They both pouted identically, which only caused her to laugh harder.

"You...you guys are so...so funny." She breathed.

"Yeah, ha ha." Sirius says, sarcastically, but with a big grin on his face. He wraps his arms around her and smiles. They hunted, all filling up completely on blood. Then, they ran back to the castle.

"I love the speed, the strength." Reg told Ally, grinning. Right before they stepped through the doors, the sun hit them. The boys both gasped, turning their arms over. Not a single one of them had worn their coats, they didn't need them. "And, I love this. It's so cool."

Ally laughs at them, "Yeah, now you sparkle!"

They kept just looking at their skin. Sirius kissed Ally again. "It's different kissing you now." He commented, making her frown in worry. "Nothing bad, it's just, you're softer, it seems, and warmer."

"Oh. I guess it's kind of different." He just rolls his eyes at her and laughs. "I like your laugh too."

"Thanks." He looks at Reg, sneakily, and grabs Ally around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder, and bursts into the school, racing up to the common room. Sirius says the password. Ally is hitting his back, begging him to let her down, but he just laughs at her and brings her inside. "Hey James." he greets, waving, "Remus."

James looks at them oddly for a second before laughing at Ally's mock anger expression. "Looking good."

"Yeah, I know." Sirius says, pretending to flip his hair. It wasn't super long, but it wasn't short either. It looked amazing on him, especially now, that he was...not human.

"He was talking to me you dope." Ally says, laughing.

"Yeah, you dope." James adds, teasing Ally.

"Jerk." She whispers. Sirius puts her down and hugs her.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...nope!" She took off running, out of the portrait hole, ignoring the angry comments by the Fat Lady, and outside, laughing the entire time. Sirus took off after her and since he was a 'newborn', was quicker. He caught up to her quickly and picked her up again, bringing her back the same way as before. James, Remus, and Reg just looked at them oddly, shaking their heads.

"Now do you forgive me?"

"Why would I, you just did it again?" Ally asks him, but her smile betrays her decision.

"Because..."

"I forgive you."

"Knew it!" He laughs. Lily, hearing the commotion, comes down the stairs, yawning. It was around 6 AM, and James was only up because Remus woke him up. They had been waiting in the common room for the Vampires to return.

"What's going on?" Lily asks, rubbing her eyes.

"They're back." James says. It takes a second before Lily realizes what he meant. Then, seeing the 3 others, runs at them, hugging them all tightly.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" She exclaims.

"Thanks Lils." Sirius says, patting her back.

She pulls away and smiles up at him. "Are you excited for the rest of the..." she lowered her voice, "humans to come back?"

"Not really. But seeing as it's not very hard not to bite you, I think I'll be fine."

"Me too." Reg puts in.

"Good." Lily smiles, going over and sitting on James' lap. "Let's hope so."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Good? Bad?**

**Review please and thank you!**

**I love you all**

**Mia**


	18. Their Princess

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Eighteen: Their Princess**

The students came back a few days later and classes began again. Sirius and Regulus both were getting much unwanted attention. People would gawk at them in the halls and in the Great Hall. They always thought the boys were very good looking but all of a sudden, they were stunning. Girls fawned over them constantly, much like the guys still did with Ally. She now finally understood Sirius' jealousies when she was the only one getting hit on for being a vampire.

The new status also brought Remus, Regulus, Sirius, and Ally closer together. They became best friends, James was still very close with them too, but he had Lily. Pete followed James like a lap dog so he wasn't that close to the group anymore. Sirius and Ally had each other, but being classified as monsters, Remus and Regulus were extremely close to the duo too. Reg, being Sirius' brother, became Ally's brother too, or close to it. She fought with him, mockingly of course, and could tell him anything. Remus was already her 'brother', but they too became closer.

The rest of the year flew by. Reg and Sirius both passing their classes with top marks, something that shocked the teachers immensely. During summer break, James went to Lily's house, to meet her family, Pete went home, and Reg, Siri, and Ally went to Remus' house, again. Sam and Mike greeted them warmly, hugging their surrogate daughter tightly. When they told Sam and Mike Regulus and Sirius' new 'status', they fully accepted it and were extremely happy for them all.

During the summer vacation, the Vampires practiced hunting well and celebrated Regulus' 17th, Sirius' 18th, and Remus' 18th birthdays. It was exciting for them all because Reg was now an 'adult'. Ally wouldn't legally be 17 until September 19, because her birthday was really June 17, 1994, and she... yeah you get it.

"Ally, dear, did you find out yet when you have to leave?" Sam asks at dinner, on the last night of vacation. They were leaving early for King's Cross the next morning. Reg, Sirius, Remus, and Mike all turn to look at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. Sam nonchalantly continues eating.

"No, Professor Dumbledore says he's not sure yet, or at least that's what he told me at the beginning of last year. But I have a feeling it'll be very soon." she replies.

They finish dinner, with that thought hanging over their heads, and go to 'sleep'.

The next day, they all prepare quickly and arrive at King's Cross a half hour early. Mike gathers Ally in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, a lot. You are basically my daughter and I'm really going to miss you when you leave. Please promise you'll try to visit when you are back, in 30 odd years. See you then, princess."

"I will, I promise. I'll miss you too." She hugs him back. Then, teary-eyed, Sam grabs Ally and hugs her tightly.

"My baby... sort of. I'll miss you dear. You are such an amazing person don't ever forget it. Love you princess."

"Love you too Sam. I'll visit when I return. You are such a loving person too, don't ever forget it!" She smiles up at Sam, who stood about 3 inches taller than her, in heels.

Mike and Sam both hugged the boys goodbye. Strangely, they said similar things to them as they did to Ally, as if they'll never see them again. Call it intuition, but you never know what's going to happen tomorrow.

They left, waving to they upset couple, and entered the platform through the secret barrier. They quickly got on the train and found a secluded compartment, automatically shutting the window, so it wouldn't be sunny, and began talking quietly among themselves, about what they want to do this year.

The train left at 11 AM, like always, and James and Lily entered the compartment, with Peter trailing behind them, about half way there.

"We made Head Boy and Girl!" Lily squeals, running over to Ally. Ally, in turn, hugs Lily and squeals over enthusiastically back, teasing her. Lily rolls her eyes, but continues to smile. They sit and talk for the rest of the ride back and animatedly chatter about their upcoming graduation.

The sorting was normal, some to each house, and the dinner was fantastic, or so they were told. Lily and James went up to the front when their names were called and were presented to the school. Then, they left and went to their separate dorms and Ally went with Sirius to the Gryffindor dorms. Regulus says goodbye to them all, hugging Ally tightly, and goes back to his own dorm. Remus, leads the first years to the common room, being the amazing prefect he is, and Sirius and Ally slowly walk up. They talk about what's going to happen when she leaves.

"I'll wait."

"For 30 years?"

"Definitely. I can't imagine being with anyone other than you," to enunciate his point he kisses her head and continues on, "and what's 30 years when we have forever?"

"True." She smiles up at him. "If I were in the same situation, I'd wait for you."

"I love you."

"And I, you. But, I don't find it fair that you have to wait 30 years, and I have to wait, what? At the most a week?"

"So?"

"It's just, unfair."

"I know, but I'm not going to hold it against you or anything. It's not your fault you got the lucky side of the deal."

"Won't you miss me?" She had stopped walking and looked up at him. He looked down at her and cupped her face with his hands, smiling slightly at her.

"Of course, more than anything." He dropped his face to hers, kissing her softly.

She smiled into the kiss and pulled away, "I'll miss you too."

"I know." He kissed her again. After about 10 minutes, they realized they should be in the common room and raced there. They mumbled the password to the Fat Lady, who raised an eyebrow at them knowingly, but thankfully didn't comment, and went inside. Remus was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hello." He greets, without even looking up.

"Hey Remy." Ally smiles, sitting down next to him.

"Allyson, Sirius." He replies, "I just got this letter from my parents. Here." He hands it over. Ally looks at him questioningly and takes the letter, ripping it open.

She looks it quickly over, eyes bugging out by the end. She looks up at Sirius' confused and intrigued face and clears her throat.

"'Dear Remus, Allyson, Sirius, and Regulus,'" The letter read, "'Thank you for spending the summer here. We'll greatly miss you Ally when you leave. You are our princess! We have some great news for you all, hopefully you take it well.' Why wouldn't we take it well?" Ally asks Remus.

He shrugs and motions for her to continue, "'This morning, after you left, I felt a little queasy, but wrote it off as being upset. Then, later, I threw up and was extremely hungry. We went to the doctor and they checked me over, making sure I wasn't sick or anything. It turns out, I'm Pregnant!'"

"That's awesome!" Sirius exclaims, looking between Remus' smiling face to Ally's ecstatic one.

"I know." Remus replies.

"'I just wanted you 4 to be the first to know because you are my child and surrogate children. We love you all and hope you have a good year. Ally, princess, make sure you keep in touch and when you leave, visit us in the future. Sirius, keep in touch, we love you too. Regulus, same goes to you. We love you and want to hear about your year. Remus, you are our baby and always will be, but soon you'll have a younger sibling. We love you, let us know how you feel about all of this. Love, Mom (Sam) and Dad (Mike).' Oh, I love your parents Remy."

"I know, they love you too." He smiles at her and pulls her in for a hug.

"So, we better write back to them, tell them how we feel about it all."

"We better." Sirius says, pulling out some paper and a quill from Remus' bag sitting next to him. They write a quick reply and send it off.

"Can you believe it?! A new baby!" Ally sighs, leaning against Sirius.

"No, I can't."

"What if it's a girl? Will they call her princess then?" Ally asks Remus.

Remus smiles at her and replies, "Probably not, Ally, you'll always be their princess."


	19. Forever Yours, Allyson

**Kotiekat- I just forget which tense I'm using, sorry if it annoyed you :), I'll try to watch it from now on.**

**Love Mia**

**Everyone who's reading my story, thank you, and enjoy!!**

* * *

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Nineteen: Forever Yours, Allyson**

It was a month into term, classes were going well for everyone and Ally and Sirius were spending as much time as possible together, not wanting to waste a second of what they might have left. Remus and Regulus also spent much time with Ally, hoping they won't lose their only sister. She also spent much time with James and Lily. Anyway, it was a month into term and they were sitting in Slughorn' Potions class. He was droning on and on about Felix Felicious **(A/N: Did I spell that right?). **There came a quick rapping at his door and he paused. Looking curiously at it, he waved his wand and opened the door. Professor Dumbledore walked in, the forever twinkle sparkling brightly, and looked at Ally meaningfully. She nodded sorrowfully and stood up.

"Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must borrow Miss Mandell for a second." Sirius tensed up at his words, sensing what was to come.

"It's no problem at all Headmaster. She's a bright student, I'm sure she'll be able to catch up."

"Thank you." He walked out of the room, Ally following behind glumly. When they were in the hall, Dumbledore rounded on her. "Allyson, I believe you know what this is about."

"Yes, sir."

"I found out the spell needed to get you home. I can open the portal in about a month. Please, be ready in 4 weeks."

"Yes, sir."

"I know it will be hard to leave, but it must be done."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, you may go back to your class now. Be in my office at 8 AM on Halloween."

"Yes, sir." With that, she turned to leave, upset that she only had a month left. She went back in the classroom and made the potion Slughorn instructed, without saying a word to anyone.

After class, Sirius wrapped his arm around her and motioned for Remus to come with. Instead of following though, Remus quickly found Reg and they both followed Sirius and Ally to the lake.

"What is it Ally?" Reg asked.

"I'm leaving. Halloween, 8 AM."

"No." Sirius gasped, pulling her closer and hugging her tighter.

"I...I have to Sirius, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"But I could've went somewhere else and not gotten close to anyone, then you wouldn't be so upset with me leaving."

"You think we'd rather have never met you?" Sirius asked, absolutely shocked.

She nodded. "Allyson Persephone Mandell! Never, ever, say that again. I love you more than life itself, I love you more than I ever thought possible, and you think I would have been better off never knowing you?"

She again nodded. Remus and Regulus both burst out talking rather quickly, "Ally?" "Allyson!"

They looked at each other and Reg went first, "Ally? I love you too. You are the best sister in the world and I never could imagine life without you in it."

"Allyson Mandell, do you really think that I wouldn't want you as a sister. You accepted my lycanthropy quicker than anyone I ever knew and you knew about it before you even got to know me, which is something I've never been able to say before. You are compassionate, caring, loving, friendly, funny, etc. The list goes on and on. No one would rather have not gotten to know you once they had the privilege to get to know you." Remus said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Sirius reached over and pulled her into a hug too.

"Ally, I love you more than anything in this world. Never doubt that." She nodded up at him and he kissed her.

When they were finished, which only happened when Reg cleared his throat, they both had the decency to look ashamed, Reg pulled her into a hug too. "Ally, I'll never wish you weren't in my life."

She hugged him tighter and they decided to go inside, before the cloud cover was going to go away, which they could tell would happen soon. They finished their classes in a slightly more depressed mood than that of the morning potions class. They knew, for sure, when Ally was going to leave, and not a single one of them liked it. That night, Ally decided to write each of her boys a letter, that they could have when she left. She had to go back to her dorms that night because some of her dorm mates were looking at her oddly, for never being in her room.

_Remus,  
I love you. You are such an awesome person, lycanthropy or no lycanthropy. Never let your 'problem' get you down because it's not who you are, it's just a small part of you. It doesn't define you as a monster, but it enhances who you are as a person. Never forget that you helped me so much when I first arrived here and I'll miss you dearly when I'm gone. I wish I didn't have to leave, but alas, not every wish comes true. Watch out for Sirius while I'm gone, I'm not sure exactly how he'll react. All I know, is I'm not going to be able to function properly when I'm without all of you. You are such an amazing brother, and I'll never forget you. Thanks for everything, Remy.  
Love Always,  
Allyson_

_Regulus,  
You are so fun to be with. Even though you are a Slytherin, you don't follow the prejudices they put up, which makes you an amazing person. I still feel bad about changing you, but I know you think it's awesome. I love you Reg, you made Sirius so happy when you forgave him for being a prat. I'll never forget you, not like I'd want to. You are an amazing brother. I'll miss you so much when I'm gone, I'm sorry I have to leave. Will you also watch out for Sirius, I'm not sure how he'll be. Never hurt a human, our motto. Their blood may smell sweet and inticing, but the pain you will endure from actually being a murderer is far worse. Promise me you'll be good. I love you Reg.  
Love Always,  
Allyson_

Their letters were much easier to write than Sirius' letter. She didn't know what to put in it, so she started on some for a few other people.

_James,  
You are hilarous. I wish I could've spent more time getting to know you, but sometimes life doesn't work out that way. I'm thankful to you for being so accepting of me and my problem. It means a lot that I had a friend like you. I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, if it were up to me, I'd have stayed much longer, but... Watch out for Sirius, I'm not sure how he'll be. And, never let Lily go, she's perfect for you. I love you, thanks for everything.  
Love,  
Allyson_

_Lily,  
Hey! Ha, sorry. I'm going to miss you like there's no tomorrow. You are such an amazing person. Even though we started off kind of sketchy, you came around and I'll be foever thankful that you did. Keep James forever, you are amazing together. Keep all the boys in line for me, will you? I know they can be a handful, but life happens.  
I love you Lils,  
Allyson_

She ran out of close friends to write to, so she settled down and tried to write Sirius' letter.

_Sirius,  
What do I even say? I love you so much. I won't be able to function without you, that I'm sure of. I wish I didn't have to leave you behind, and I'm incredibly sorry that I am. You are such a... you're just perfect. Sexy, smart, funny, kind, loving, romantic, compassionate... the list goes on forever. I love your smile, your laugh, your voice, your eyes... that list, too, goes on forever. I want you to know one thing, no matter what, you'll always have my heart. I lost it to you and I'll never ask for it back. You have it forever and it's up to you what you want to do with it. No one can ever take that from you. I love you Sirius, my Sirius. Please, remember, that love conquers all and I'll wait for you forever. I wish I could sleep, because then I'd dream of you every night. You are the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for and I'm so glad I found you. If it weren't for that stupid owl, I'd have never met you...That would be a nightmare. Anyway, I love you Sirius. I know I've said that many times, in this letter alone, but I do, and never forget it.  
Forever Yours,  
Allyson_


	20. New Favorite Word

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Twenty: New Favorite Word**

She hid the letters carefully in her bedside table and got dressed for the day. She left her common room around 7:30 AM and found Sirius waiting for her halfway to the Gryffindor common room. His face lit up when he spotted her.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning. You seem happier."

"Much. I figured I shouldn't sulk about the last month I have with you, but spend every last waking moment I can with you instead, having fun and being happy."

"Good plan." They were walking hand in hand down to the Great Hall when the were joined by Reg.

"Hey." Reg greeted.

"Hello." The others simultaneously replied. They both laughed at the occurrence.

"So, excited for your last month of classes before you get to go back being a muggle?"

"Eh, somewhat." Ally replied, shrugging.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and were joined by the other boys and Lily around 15 minutes later. They chatted until 8 AM, when they had to leave for classes. The classes were pretty dull for all of them, nothing very exciting. At about 3 PM, when the classes for the day ended, they were walking together, in a big group, to the Gryffindor common room when they heard a commotion outside. They looked outside and noticed a group of black hooded figures were rushing towards the school. All of a sudden, a voice boomed through the hall.

"Students, get to your common rooms and stay there. We are under attack by Death Eaters, they broke through the barrier and we don't want anyone hurt. Hurry now!" McGonnagal sounded stressed and worried. Looking quickly at each other, and not even needing words, they decided to go help. At full speed, they all raced down to the entrance hall. When they were spotted, Ally, Sirius, and Reg first, because of their Vampirism, they were smiled grimly at. McGonnagal spoke up. "Why aren't you in your common rooms?"

"We came to help." Ally replied, sternly.

Noticing the stubbornness and determination in her students, McGonnagal only nodded resignedly and stood in fighting stance again, ready. The others quickly arrived and did the same. Some of the braver students, Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice, Amos Diggory, Nymphandora Tonks, and a few others, also joined them to fight. The doors were thrown open and the Death Eaters marched in. They automatically began throwing hexes and curses, which the students attempted to defend. They all fought hard, hitting the enemy, or at least hoping they did.

"Ally! Behind you!" Lily screamed, about 10 minutes into the battle. She whipped around and threw a silent jelly-legs jinx at the attacking Death Eater. He promptly fell over. She then threw a stunner and went to help someone else. There was blood, everywhere. And she could tell it was taking it's toll on Regulus and Sirius, who hadn't had as much practice around blood. You see, whenever she had extra time, Ally had gone to help the Medi-Witch, to get used to blood and she loved helping people. It had helped a lot. Anyway, she noticed their pain and gulped.

"Siri, Reg, hold your breath!" She shouted. They kept fighting, but listened to her, making it slightly easier. She threw a Petrifying charm at the Death Eater sneaking up on James.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

They continued to fight. After about 3 hours, there were many captured Death Eaters and the Ministry finally showed up. The remaining Death Eaters fled and the Ministry took the captured Death Eaters into custody. The students who had been fighting, were congratulating each other on a job well done and mourning their losses of friends. Only 3 students were killed, and one teacher. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, ironically, was killed, along with Terry Bones, Kyliee Boot, and Shermana Wood.

That night, during dinner, Dumbledore made an annoucement. "I want to inform you all of our horrible losses today. Professor Merryweather, will no longer be teaching us, due to the attack today, along with Mr. Bones, Miss Boot and Miss Wood. They all died courageously, fighting for the good against the evil. I would like a moment of silence for them all please." The room, already silent, stayed that way for another minute before Dumbledore spoke up again. "I would also like to thank those of you who fought along side us all and helped defend our school. Thank you." Everyone clapped and some who helped, blushed.

After dinner, the students chatted excitedly up to their common rooms. When Sirius and Ally got to the Gryffindor common room, he looked quickly around and asked if she wanted to go for a walk. She looked at him questioningly, because they had just gotten there, but agreed, nonetheless.

About half way around the lake, Sirius stopped. "Ally," he turned her towards him. "I love you. And I know this is a bad time, seeing as you are leaving so soon, but I was going to wait until Halloween to do it, and that's now out of the question."

"Sirius, get to the point please."

"Oh, okay. Um, I love you Allyson. I always have, and always will. You are perfect in every way and I can't imagine life without you, even though I'm going to have to try for the next 30 years. You are my entire life and I want to ask you something." He bent down on one knee.

Ally gasped, knowing what was coming. Her eyes began to sting, the sure tell sign that if she were human, she would be crying at the moment. "Sirius?" she whispered.

"Allyson Persephone Mandell, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" She looked into his gray-blue eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. Unable to find words, she just nodded. He smiled brilliantly and jumped up, hugging her tightly before kissing her squarely on the lips. She kissed him back, with equal frevor.

"Oh, yes Sirius. Yes I'll marry you. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She finally managed to gasp out.

He smiled and kissed her again. He pulled out the black velvet box and slipped the small silver ring on her finger. It was beautiful. With just one princess cut diamond in the middle, it was simple, yet elegant. Just like her. She smiled wider at the sight of the ring and kissed him once again. "Sirius, it's beautiful."

"It's nothing compared to you."

"Sirius..." She smiled again, and pulled him closer, if it were possible, and kissed him again. The moon was shining brightly on them, being the day before the full moon, and it was a beautiful sight. Her ring glinted in the moonlight and shone brilliantly.

"I can't believe you said yes."

"Of course I said yes. I don't want anyone else, ever. I love you."

"I love you too." It was right then, in the moonlight kissing his fiancee, that Sirius decided he loved the word 'yes'. Actually, he decided it was his new favorite word.


	21. Letters To Her

**I had this massive writer's block then... BAM! I sat down and wrote like 5 chapters (approx.) I was so excited! Hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Twenty One: Letters To Her**

They went back to the common room, only to be greeted by Remus, Regulus, James, and Lily (who had all known Sirius' plan) and congratulated by the lot of them.

"Let's see your ring Ally!" Lily said, grabbing her left hand. When she spotted it, she gasped and actually began to cry. "Oh, Sirius, Ally, it's beautiful!"

"Thanks." They both replied. They sat down and talked to their friends for a little while before the humans in the room began nodding off to sleep. Ally stood up, stretched, and told everyone to go to sleep. They all lazily walked up the stairs and fell into their beds, fast asleep. Ally and Sirius stayed down with Reg and talked all night long. When Lily walked down the next morning, they realized how late it actually was. They quickly ran to their rooms and prepared for the day. They all were back in the Gryffindor common room before Remus and James sauntered down the steps. Lily rolled her eyes at them.

They went down to breakfast and 'ate'. When they were done, they went to Transfiguration. Ally talked to Professor McGonnagal for a while. When she sat down, about 2 minutes before class began, someone let out a high pitched shriek and a giggle.

It was Violet Brown, a very gossipy girl who happened to be in the year below them in Gryffindor. "Allyson Mandell!" She giggled and spoke a little louder. "What is that on your finger?" Everyone in the classroom, which happened to be a very big class, unluckily, turned to look at them. Ally looked horrified and hid her hand under the desk. Sirius understood her fear. If everyone found out they were engaged, they might have thought she was pregnant or something. Which would be bad. He smiled innocently at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ally finally managed to gasp out.

"There, on your finger." She reached under the table and pulled out Ally's hand, with no ring! "What did you do to it? You had a ring on your finger a second ago." She pulled out Ally's other hand, nothing. Ally sent a smug smile at Sirius, telling him with her eyes she had wandlessly (they had been practicing at nights) and silently disillusioned it. He grinned back proudly.

"She had a ring. She's engaged!" McGonnagal, who had disappeared into her office right before this whole ordeal began, just walked out and began choking on her coffee.

"What?" McGonnagal calmly asked Violet.

"Al-Allyson had a ring on. She's engaged." She whispered in reply.

"Really?" McGonnagal turns to Ally, the entire room silent, watching every move.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Ally replied. Looking up at McGonnagal with pleading eyes. McGonnagal noticed and nodded subtlely.

"Well, Miss Brown, you should take your seat. Obviously you are wrong. Class will begin now." She continued on with the lesson, looking quickly back at Ally, who had un-disillusioned the ring.

She raised her eyebrow inquisitively but didn't say a word. After class, as everyone was packing up, she called out to Ally. "Miss Mandell, can I talk to you for a second."

"Yes, ma'am." She walked up to the desk, Sirius following her close behind. "Professor?"

"May I see your ring?" Ally smiled and held out her hand. "It's beautiful dear. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Sirius, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you ma'am, but may I ask why?"

"You found what you want, you got what you want, and you never let her go."

"I could never let her go." Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ally smiled up at him and McGonnagal grinned at 2 of her favorite students. Unbeknownst to them, Violet was waiting in the hall, and overheard the entire conversation. She grinned wickedly and dashed off. Ally and Sirius both heard her retreating footsteps and looked worriedly at each other. McGonnagal noticed and asked.

"Violet, she overheard the entire thing."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Oh well, what can we do?"

"Let's go to lunch." Sirius said, pulling Ally out.

"Thank you Professor. Have a nice day."

"You too, dears." They waved goodbye and walked to the Great Hall, hand in hand. When they entered, the room, which had previously been full of whispers, fell incredibly silent. Every face turned towards Ally and Sirius. Ally took one look at all the starers and turned on her heel and began to walk the opposite way. Reg and Remus got out of their seats and walked briskly towards them. They caught Ally and brought her inside to the Gryffindor table, only to be followed by a million whispers.

When they sat down at the table, they were automatically bombarded with questions.

"Is it true?" "Are you really...?" "When...?" "How...?" "...romantic?" Seeing his fiancee upset, Sirius spoke up.

"Shut up." The table fell silent. "Now, what did you want to know? ONE AT A TIME!"

"Is it true? Violet says you two are engaged." Alice asked.

Ally turned towards Sirius, seen the determined glint in his eyes and answered. "Yes." This caused a million more questions to again be fired at him. But, one glance from Sirius caused them all to shut up again.

"When did he propose?" Frank asked.

"Last night."

"How did he do it?" Violet inquired. Ally shot her a very menacing glare. And huffed angrily.

"Well, _Violet_, I think you should mind your own fucking business. We didn't want to tell anyone because of the stupid rumors it spreads. But, seeing as there is no way to avoid it now," she looked pointedly at Violet, "He asked me last night because I just found out I have to go back home at the end of this month."

"Oh." Violet said, face falling.

"Now, if anyone else has any questions, bite your tounge." With that, Ally stood up and left the Great Hall. Sirius watched her leave.

"Damn, she's sexy when she's pissed." He mumbled under his breath, only Remus and Regulus heard. They both started to choke on the air they were breathing and cracked up laughing. Sirius sent them a smirk and followed Ally out of the Great Hall. She had been waiting for him right outside of the doors.

"Really?" She asked.

"Totally." He replied, and kissed her. Since she was a Vampire, she too, heard his comment. Naturally, this whole situation spread throughout the school like wildfire, each time it was retold it became more and more exaggerated.

By the end of the week though, it all died down. They were thankful for it, because people were just so annoying. During times when she was supposed to be working on big projects due in a month, instead she spent the time working in her dorm on scapbooks for everyone. When she first arrived, she looked up a spell to enchant a camera to follow her around and take random pictures. Then, she disillusioned the camera and presto! Pictures of amazing moments when you thought you missed them.

She went through all the pictures, copying most of them to put in photo books for everyone else. She put all of the pictures in her own book, to save forever. Then, she decorated each book for each specific person. They were all red and gold, except for Reg's, which was silver and green, and hers, which was blue and bronze. They had the person's name written down the side close to the spine and a clasp with the animal indicating their specific house. The names were made out of gems, rubys, sapphires, or emeralds and the clasps were made of metals, gold, silver, or bronze. They were beautiful and she wrapped each one, taping their letters to the inside covers of each book.

She also added a small note written on the inside cover.

_Lily-Love you, hope you like this book. Don't ever forget me. Ha ha, Love Ally_

_James-Some pictures to show your kids, enjoy. Love you, never forget. Love Ally_

_Remus-Some of the most important moments we've encountered. Hope you enjoy it. Love you-Ally_

_Regulus-Just a little memory book from me to my brother. I love you Reg, Ally_

_Sirius-I love you so much, hopefully this will help so I don't disappear completely. I put all the pictures in it I thought you'd enjoy. I love you Sirius-Ally_

Her eyes had begun to sting again as she was writing these notes. She was really going to miss all her friends. What she didn't know, is they were also all secretly writing letters to her.


	22. Earlier Today

**I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers. I love you all so much and greatly appreciate the feedback. (MischiefMoonBeam, Naflower05, Kotiekat, Angharad xoxo, Lalaland, and You've Got Gold)**

**_Hey, it's not that many, but I still think you all are amazing._**

**Love**

**Mia

* * *

**

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Earlier Today...**

The next few weeks flew by, and they were all depressed as Halloween was coming. It was the 30th of October, the day before they were to finally say goodbye to Ally, and they were in their common room talking.

"I'm really going to miss you." Ally said, from her vantage point in Sirius' lap.

"We will too." Lily said, smiling sadly.

"I got you all something." Ally said, waving her hand and making all of the gifts, which were hidden in her pocket, enlarge. She passed them all out and said, "Make sure you open them at the same time."

"We'll open them now." James said, ripping open his gift. The others all followed suit.

They all smiled when they seen the books. Lily began to cry. When they opened them, and read the inscriptions, they all shouted out a unanimous 'thank you Ally'. She giggled. Sirius, though, had been silent the entire time. "Sirius, do you not like it?"

"No Ally... I love it. It's wonderful, thank you. I'm just speechless." She smiled at him and he kissed her quickly, turning back to his new photo album. There were pictures of everything, when they first met, to when they found out she was a vampire. When they went home for the summer to when they fought the Death Eaters. Everything. One by one, the others walked up to her, hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead or cheek and gave her a present too.

"You didn't need to give me anything."

"But you gave us all something."

"So?"

"So..." Lily replied, stubborn as always. Luckily, no one had opened their letters yet. They all sensed it was to be opened in private and later. She smiled at them and whispered a small 'thanks', before opening all of the gifts.

She got a charm for her bracelet (James) that said 'Friends Forever'. On the back it was engraved with all of their names and a little note saying, 'and don't you forget it'. She laughed. Also, she got a new scarf, (Lily) with her name and house embroidered on the bottom hem. It was striped, light and dark blue and had an eagle embroidered next to the name. Third, she opened a box full of potions ingrediants (Remus) and a note saying she'd have to practice because he bet he could beat her in making potions in the next 30 years. Her eyes began to sting again and she smiled at Remus, thanking him silently. Next, she had opened a silver plaque (Regulus) engraved with pictures of her friends. It was beautiful. Finally, she opened a book (Sirius). She gasped. She had mentioned it once, a long time ago, as her favorite muggle book, but she never thought he'd actually remember, nevertheless buy it for her. She ran her hand over the cover of _The Catcher in the Rye_ by J.D. Salinger **(A/N: Awesome book, if you haven't read it and don't mind swearing, read it!)**. She smiled at him and kissed his throat.

He smiled back but told her to open it. On the inside, he had tracked down the author and got it autographed. _Allyson, Hope you enjoy my book, again- J.D. Salinger._ There was another little note near it in Sirius' handwriting. _Ally, you are my angel. I love you so much and I can't wait to be with you again, forever. I'll miss you. Enjoy the book. Forever Yours, Sirius. _She gasped and hugged Sirius really tightly. "Thank you!"

He nodded and kissed her head. Then, she got up and went around hugging everyone else, whispering thank yous to all of them. Then, she sat back down and took the letters off of each present's wrapping and tucked them into her pocket.

They looked at the clock and realized how late it really was, but none of them wanted to leave. They didn't. They spent the rest of the night talking about everything. How they were going to miss her, and her them, and how fun they had with her. Etc. At 6:30 AM, after passing out a Pepper-Up potion to the humans and Remus, Ally went to pack. Throwing everything she owned into her trunk and shrunk it, throwing it into her pocket. She looked at her now stripped bed and bare corner of the room and smiled sadly. She walked out, without saying goodbye, because everyone was sleeping, and went down to the Great Hall. The others were waiting for her there and they talked quietly for a while, Sirius not letting her get farther than a foot from him. Not that she minded.

She looked at the clock again, 7:50 AM. She sighed. They all stood and walked towards the Headmaster's office. They arrived at 8 AM and the gargoyle didn't even wait for a password, it just jumped aside. Silently, they walked up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

"Good Morning, Happy Halloween." Dumbledore greeted them all. In response, he recieved mumbled 'mornings'. He chuckled. "I see it is a very solemn morning for you all."

"Yeah, she's leaving." Lily said, crying quietly.

Dumbldore sighed, "Yes, I know. I'll give you a minute to say goodbye, but then I have to send you home Ally."

She nodded sorrowfully and turned to the group, still not leaving Sirius' side. "Lily, I'll miss you so much. I love you."

"Love you too Ally." She bawled and hugged her tightly.

"James, buddy, keep smiling, a solemn face don't look as good on ya." She joked, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and hugged her. "I'll miss you, love you."

"Love you too James. Remy. Smile, you'll have another sibling soon."

"But I don't want a new one, I have you."

"Love you too Remus."

"Love you Ally." He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Regulus. I'm glad you accepted me."

"How could I not?"

"Eh?" She laughed, so did everyone else. "I'll miss you."

"You too. I love you."

"Love you." They too hugged and exchanged kisses on the cheek. Lily was hysterical, crying into James's shoulder. He was also crying, but not loudly. Remus too had tears streaking his face. She turned around and faced Sirius. "Sirius."

"Allyson."

"I love you so much. I don't think I can survive without you."

"I know I can't survive without you." She smiled grimmly and hugged him. "I'll wait."

"I know." She pulled back slightly and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you Ally."

"I love you Sirius." They kissed again. Dumbledore was waiting paitently and when they finally separated she stepped towards him, eyes never leaving Sirius' and her hand not dropping his. When she got too far away, their hands slipped apart but she still never took her eyes off of him.

After handing Ally a letter, Dumbledore began chanting some strange spell, in Latin, and the world began to go foggy around them.

"Sirius, I love you. All of you."

"I love you Ally." Sirius replied.

"We do too." The rest followed. She blinked and swallowed the lump in her throat, eyes stinging horribly. She blinked again, and it was all gone. She was sitting outside in the lawn chair. She might have thought it was all a dream except for the fact her skin was sparkling and there was a letter in her hand. She sighed and walked into the shade.

Opening the letter, she read what he had to say.

_Ally,  
I know this is hard but while doing research for getting you home, I found some helpful spells. One, _Blokuminum (Blow-koo-me-noom), _is used to shield the skin. You can use it to glow slightly instead of all out glitter in sunlight. Then, it won't be as obvious. Two, _Memorisivia (Mem-or-ees-ee-vee-ah), _allows you to close your eyes and relive any memory, like a dream. It might help you while you are a vampire. And finally, _Disappearium (Diss-appear-ee-um), _though I believe you know this spell, can make things disappear. Useful if you are required to eat somewhere and don't want to stick out. I apologize for hurting you and making you have to leave everyone behind, but now, you have your family and can see them again soon.  
Thank you for your help, I believe you successfully completed your mission. You helped defend the school from Death Eaters.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Ally walked inside and found her mom and dad talking at the table. "Ma, dad, can I talk to you?" They looked at her and nodded. "Well, earlier today..."


	23. Wait and See

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Wait and See**

Her parents sat there, shocked. "What?" Her mother, Kelly, finally managed to gasp out.

"I was taken from this time, put in the past. I discovered I am a witch, was turned into a vampire. I fell in love and stayed there for two, approximately, years and came back."

"Huh." Her father, Matt, added.

"Look, I can prove it." She pulled out her trunk, resized it, which caused both adults to jump, and took out her photo album. They began flipping through it while Ally told them about each picture. Her brother Jeremy walked down the stairs, just as she was pulling out her wand to show her parents..

His eyes got big. "Wha-what's that?"

"I'm a witch."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" He ran the rest of the way down and began going to look through the pictures with her parents. They had always been very supportive of Ally and trusted her completely. They finished looking at the pictures and turned to her.

"This is...different." Kelly said.

"I know." Ally replied.

"Wil-will you leave then, I mean you are 18."

"I want to finish high school."

"Good." Matt said, smiling. He got up and hugged her tightly. "Love you Alls."

"Love you too dad."

"Now, when do we get to meet Sirius?" Her mother asked, eyes shining. Ally laughed.

"Soon, I hope. I'll try to find him next weekend."

"Okay." It was, afterall 6:00 PM on a Sunday night. They watched a little TV and Ally went to her room and redecorated. She put her Hogwarts comforter on her bed and changed the walls to a light blue. Then, she put the rest of her collected items from the past around her room and sat down, looking around. It hadn't even been 5 hours and she already missed Hogwarts, but she missed everyone there much more.

She decided then would be as best of time as any to read the letters, so she took them out.

_Ally,  
Hey girl. I can't believe I'm going to be the only girl now. I guess I just got used to having you there, now it'll be weird. I miss you already. Please, keep in touch from the future, owl me or something when you get there. You are such an amazing person, I love you. Have fun and I'll see you in 30 years. Jeez, how odd does that sound? 30 years. Ha.  
Lily_

_Ally,  
The best thing that ever happened to Sirius, is leaving. How sucky is that? I'll miss you so much. I mean, you came here, brought us all closer together, and then had to leave. It kind of sucks. I love you Ally. Hope you liked my gift. I know it wasn't much, but I figured you'd wear it at least. Well, contact me in the future, I'd love to hear from you.  
James_

_Ally,  
Best sister in the world. I'm going to miss you so much. You are so cool, accepting me so quickly even though you knew of my 'problem'. You're amazing, and I love you for it. I'll try to keep Sirius okay, I know you'd want me too. I just hope he doesn't take this too hard. But, knowing him, he will. Anyway, I'll miss you so much, thanks for everything.  
Love always,  
Remus (Your Best _Werewolf _Brother)  
P.S. See, now you can say it and not play favorites. Ha ha._

_Ally,  
I always wanted a sister. Then, you came into my life... Just kidding. You are the best sister anyone could ever ask for. I'll miss you when you're gone, but I promise I'll find you in the future. I love you Ally. I'll help Remus take care of Sirius, I know he's going to and I know you'd want me too.  
Love you forever,  
Regulus (Your Best _Vampire _Brother)  
P.S. I stole the idea from Remus._

_Allyson,  
Oh God, where do I even start. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'll never, ever forget you (if it were even possible). I love you with all my heart and my entire being. My unbeating heart aches for you, even though you aren't even gone yet. I can't believe how quickly everything happened. One day it was 'better get new girl tomorrow', the next, 'Ally's amazing, what other girl?'. You changed my whole life, for the better of course, and I love you dearly for it. I wish I could stay with you, but fate isn't on our side at the moment. Though fate did bring you to me. You're perfect in everyway and I would never ask you to change. I'll wait for you forever and I'd walk through fire for you, even though that would kill me, eh, you get the point. Please, know this, I love you Ally, I love you more than anything I've ever known and I will never love anything anywhere near as much as I love you.  
Forever Yours,  
Sirius_

Ally sighed when she read the letters. She looked around her bed and noticed a picture had fallen out of the letter from Sirius. She picked it up and smiled. It was her favorite picture of them, sitting by the big tree near the lake. His arms were wrapped around her and she was looking down, smiling, because he was kissing her temple. It was so precious to her, her and Sirius.

She looked at her finger, and her engagement ring. "I love you Sirius." She whispered to herself. Then, she laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't wait until she got to see him again. She only wished it would come quicker than next weekend. Maybe, she would get her wish... She just had to wait and see.


	24. So It Seemed

**Sorry this chapter is so boring, but I needed a filler chapter to get to the better parts. Enjoy anyway- Love Mia**

* * *

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Twenty Four: So it Seemed**

The next morning, Ally got ready for school. Ugh, school. She got dressed and put her coat and everything on and left for the bus stop. Ugh, bus. One of her best friends, who happens to be 3 years, now 6 years, younger than her, looked at Ally oddly.

"Ally? What's up with you? You look...different."

"I...umm...I'll tell you later." She looked around cautiously and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Katie smiled back. They got on the bus and sat down. Like always, they listened to Ally's iPod as they rode to school. Ally just sat there and stared out the window, thinking of Sirius. When they got to the high school, Ally got off, said goodbye to her brother and Katie, and went into the building. She could feel a ton of eyes on her, but she ignored them all. Another friend, Emma, came to her and they went on a walk around the school. But, once the lap was done, Ally didn't feel like doing anything anymore. They usually talked, but Ally was too upset, she was silent the entire time and Emma began getting annoyed.

So, Emma found another friend and left Ally to be with others from her grade. She sat down at their table and everyone turned to stare at her. "Ally?" Derek asked.

She looked up at him. "God, what happened to you? You look amazing."

"Thanks." Was all she replied with. After that, people kept coming up to her and complimenting her. She was getting very annoyed because all she wanted to do was sulk about not being with Sirius but everyone else had to say how good she looked. She was sick of it. She got this all the time when she first became a student at Hogwarts and it finally just died out. Now it's back.

After the 15th person to compiment her, she stood up and stalked away in a huff. Ally went to her locker and grabbed all of her supplies for first hour and went to the classroom, just to sit. Besides, Shelby would probably be in there anyway. Luckily she was right and she talked to Shelby for awhile.

Tyler walked in and froze. "Ally?"

"Hmm?" She responded.

"What happened?"

"I'll..." she looked around, "Tell you later."

He nodded and sat down. Class began and was dull, like always. She only half paid attention, thanks to her vampirism, she could do that. Mostly, she concentrated on sketching Sirius, because she loved the way he looked and loved drawing people.

Right before class ended, Tyler looked at her drawing and raised his eyebrows, but didn't say a word. The bell rang and she left for her next class. When she walked in her second class, the boy who sat next to her wore an extremely shocked expression. She sat down and said the usual hi but otherwise did nothing. He mumbled hi back, but continued to stare. Then, during lunch, a pair of twins a grade older than Ally did the same thing. They just sat and stared at her, it was awkward. But, she sat down and continued to draw her friends at her lunch table, ignoring the starers. She had finished Sirius and went on to draw Remus, Regulus, Lily, James, and even Alice and Frank. She drew McGonnagal, Sam, Mike, Jeremy, and her parents Kelly and Matt. Then, she was starting on her friends in America, Katie was first.

It was actually rather nice to be ignored for once. All day she had been getting extra attention, for her looks and stuff, when she was used to being ignored by all these people. Now, at lunch, the people she called friends, sat around and talked, leaving her out of it. She continued to draw. Sophomores were called up to go eat and Ally didn't budge. "Ally, time to eat." Natalie said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay..." she replied, looking at her skeptically and walking away. Ally sighed and rubbed her eyes. A boy a year 'older' than her walked up to her table. "Hey Ally."

"Brett."

"How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"I'm good. I was just wondering why you weren't eating?" He looked at her worriedly. They had been on good terms, talking almost every day during Spanish class, but never really more than that.

"Not hungry." She replied. He nodded and walked away, still looking at her worriedly. The same thing happened with Fred, a boy a year 'younger' than she was. He too was in her Spanish, but never really talked to her outside of class. She tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. He went to eat, as Freshman were called up and she sat in peace, until the rest of her table sat down.

"So, Ally, how was your weekend?"

"Fine."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh."

"How was your guys' weekends?" She attempted at courtesy, it didn't really work. They looked at her for a second before answering. She groaned quietly, wanting to be ignored again.

"Good." "Fun." "Dull." "Too short." "Okay." She nodded briskly and turned back to her art. They looked amongst themselves and continued to talk. The rest of the day went quickly. During Spanish, she got odd looks from Fred and Brett, but otherwise, it was fine. In Art, they were starting new projects. Painting people. She smiled slightly. They were allowed to pick any picture from home as long as it included themselves and at least one other person. She decided she'd draw their group picture: James, Lily, Remus, Ally, Sirius, Regulus.

That night, she called Tyler and asked if she could talk to him. He told her she could so she apparated to his home. He jumped when she appeared and she laughed briefly. They sat on his bed and she recounted her story, showing him the picture album.

He was surprised, but accepted her completely, like she accepted him when he told her all of his secrets. He hugged her tightly and told her if she ever needed anyone to talk, he'd be here for her.

She thanked him and apparated home. Then, she called Katie. With her, she repeated the process and Katie accepted her too. Maybe even a little more enthusiastically. She went home once more and went to 'sleep', basically just looked through all of her pictures.

The next 2 days at school were very similar. Half listening in class, yet passing everything and aceing it all. People became more accepting of her new looks and stopped complimenting her as much, though she still got a lot of them. They also quit asking if she was okay. Ally constantly had a depressed look on her pretty face. Brett came up to her on Thursday morning and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm here if you need me okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He hugged her and she attempted a smile, it never reached her eyes. She missed Sirius, and nothing would change that, so it seemed.


	25. Thanks Dad, I Love You Bye

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Thanks Dad, I love you. Bye.**

She was sitting at the table, looking forward, ignoring the world, when she heard the doors open. This happened often, so she thought nothing of it, until she heard her favorite sound in the world: Sirius' laugh. Her head snapped up so fast it would have given her whiplash, if she were human. She broke out into the first true smile that week and the people at the table noticed.

"I see you're feeling better." someone commented. She was too wrapped up in seeing Sirius she didn't notice anyone else, not even the 2 boys standing next to Sirius. They were talking to the office lady and she was trying hard not to blush, or giggle, or both. She handed them each a piece of white paper and pointed towards the locker bays. They thanked her and walked towards the lockers.

"Oh, my, God." Sara, Patty, and Tasha breathed simultaneously. "Who are _they_?"

Ally smiled wider and stood up. "What are you doing?" Sara asked her, shocked.

Ally ignored her though and walked, as if in a trance up to her boys. "Si-Sirius?" She stuttered quietly. His face broke out into a wide smile and he turned to her. She smiled back and jumped on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him soundly. His arms found their way around her waist and he held her close, and kissed her back, equally as emotionally. They broke apart and her eyes were shining, staring at him, afraid to let him go again.

"Ally." He whispered, putting her back on her feet and hugging her closely again.

"Sirius."

"Oh, thanks. I guess we don't even get a gretting then, do we Remus?" Regulus teased.

"Reg!" Ally jumped at him too, hugging him.

"Hey Al!"

"And Remy!" She disentangled herself from Regulus' arms and wrapped her arms around Remus.

"Hey Princess."

"What..." She trailed off, looking around and noticing all the people staring at them, trying to listen in. She motioned for them to go by the lockers and they complied. She stepped into Sirius' arms again, leaning against him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, after you left, Sirius was a wreck." Regulus began.

"I couldn't do anything." Sirius added.

"He sat on his bed, with your letter and photo album in front of him. Not moving, breathing, hunting... anything." Remus put in.

"So, after 4 days of this, Dumbledore realized that he couldn't take you two apart. He told Sirius he would send him to the future." Regulus explained.

"I was so excited. I hunted quickly and threw all of my stuff in my trunk. Then he told me Reg and Remy would come with." Sirius stated.

"We were excited too, getting to see you again. We would live with Lily and James in the future, as their foster children." Regulus said.

"My parents agreed, seeing how depressed we all were." Remus sorrowfully said.

"He sent us here and we stayed with James and Lily last night. Boy did they get old." Sirius joked.

"And we came here today, to join the school, courtesy of Dumbledore." Reg proudly stated.

"We're Sirius, Regulus, and Remus Potter. Sophomores at Emerald County Schools." Sirius told her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you." Ally giggled.

"I love you too." Sirius smiled at her and kissed her again. She hugged him, resting her head on his chest facing the boys.

"I love you boys too." She said, looking at them.

"We know." She laughed again. They put their stuff inside their lockers and went to class. Ally, thanks to Dumbledore, had every class with Sirius, and most with Remy and Reg. Regulus, being younger than them, pretended he was a freshman, while the other two acted as sophomores. She was so happy, finally, everything was right with the world. For now.

The boy she sat next to in second hour, did the same thing to the boys that day, and her again, as he did the first day she 'returned'. It caused Ally to become incredibly curious and Sirius, Remus, and Regulus to feel very creeped out. It was like he knew something they didn't.

Other than that, up until lunch classes were pretty boring, nothing new, except for her boys. They also enjoyed going to a muggle school. At lunch, Ally was going to sit at a separate table with the boys, but Mary called her over to their table. She sat between Reg and Sirius, Remus next to Sirius.

"So, Ally, aren't you going to introduce us?" Mary asked, batting her eyelashes annoyingly.

"Sure...Mary, Natalie, Andrea, Alexis, Brittany, these boys are Remus, Sirius and Regulus." She pointed to each person when she said their name. Sirius could sense her disdain and put his hand on her back.

"Hello Remus, Regulus and Sirius." The girls chourused.

"Hi." The boys replied.

Sirius kept staring at Ally, who in turn, leaned against him.

"So, where are you from?" Natalie asked.

"England." Remus answered.

"Why did you come here?" Andrea inquired.

"Parents died, went to live with our aunt and uncle." Regulus provided.

"How did you meet Ally?" Mary questioned.

"Our aunt and uncle used to live next to her grandmother's house in Minnesota. We would visit every summer and became really close." Sirius lied. Ally smiled up at him.

"How come you never mentioned them before?" Brittany asked.

"I only see them over the summer and I never had any pictures before. Besides, Mary said once that it's probably made up if you don't have a picture to prove it, or if no one ever met them." Ally stated.

"I was talking about boyfriends." Mary pointed out.

"Yeah, me too. Meet Sirius Bl-Potter, my boyfriend."

"OH!" The table chourused. The boys rolled their eyes.

"This is his brother Regulus and his...cousin Remus. I became really close to them both and consider them both my brothers."

"The feeling is mutual, we consider you our sister." Remus stated, smiling at her. Sophomores were called up so the girls all left to eat, Remus followed.

Ally looked up and noticed the twins a year older than her were staring at the group of them, again. Ally nudged Sirius and pointed to them. Ally then pointed them out to Regulus. "Weird, more starers." Sirius whispered to her. She nodded.

"Guys, have you visited Mike and Sam yet?"

"No, have you?"

"No. We'll go tonight, after you meet my parents."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." Sirius said, kissing her head. She smiled.

"Hey, I wonder if they had a daughter or a son."

"I don't know. I guess we'll see."

Remus walked back to them and sat down, with his tray of food, closely followed by Mary and Natalie, who were basically drooling over the brunette werewolf.

"Remy?"

"What Ally?"

"Where do James and Lily live?"

"Not to far from here. They told us to make you visit tonight though."

"Okay, then we'll go to Mike and Sam's house."

Remus nodded, understanding why she didn't say your parents. He ate quickly and grimaced. "Jeez, this food doesn't hold a candle to our old school's."

"Hmm." Ally replied, having never properly eaten a Hogwarts meal, she didn't have a better reply.

After school, they waited for Ally's bus. When they got on, she went to the back, like usual, and sat in an empty seat, having Sirius sit next to her. "Katie, meet Sirius, Regulus, and Remus." She introduced.

They all shook her hands and Regulus couldn't take his eyes off of her. Ally laughed lightly and when he looked at her questioningly, she drew a heart in the air and raised an eyebrow. He had the decency to look embarassed. She laughed more. After the 20 minute bus ride, they got off and walked to her house. She said bye to Katie and opened the door.

"Dad?"

"Hey Ally."

"Meet Sirius, Regulus, and Remus."

He turned around and held out a hand for them to shake. "Nice to meet you all."

"You too, sir." Remus replied. Then, Matt began his 'interrogation'. It wasn't that bad, just asking them about their lives and stuff. After the 'interview', which they all passed (with flying colors), Ally asked if they could go say hi to James and Lily and Mike and Sam.

Matt agreed and she kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks dad, I love you. Bye.


	26. Falling into Place

**Allyson's Journey**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Falling into Place**

They apparated to James and Lily's house. "Guys, ya in here?" Remus called.

"In here." Lily replied, from the kitchen. The group followed her voice and found her sitting at the table working on something with a little child, about 5.

"Lily?" Ally asked.

Her head snapped up. "ALLY!" Lily jumped up and ran to the young vampire, hugging her tightly. Lily was now about 50, but she looked young, maybe 30. Lily was crying by now and the little kid looked worried.

"Gramma, was wong?" He asked. Lily turned to him and smiled.

"Nothing dear, I just haven't seen Allyson in so long. This is who your aunty is named after." Ally looked shocked. "Yeah," Lily said, still not letting go of Ally, "We named our daughter Ally Lily, after you and me. We_ really_ missed you."

Ally laughed. The little boy looked at her and smiled. "Nice to meet you Miss Ally."

"Oh, aren't you adorable." Ally exclaimed, sitting on her heels to be at about the same height as him. "And what is your name, sir?"

"I'm Kyle John Potter." He stated proudly, puffing out his chest. Ally laughed and held out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Kyle John." He looked at her hand for a second before wrapping his little arms around her in a hug. She smiled. Then, he let go and went back to his drawing.

Lily was smiling at them. "I want you to meet my kids." She led them into a room off of the kitchen were all the adults were congregated. "Everyone, meet Allyson Persephone Mandell." Ally waved. "Ally, this is my oldest son, Harry James, my daughter, Ally Lily, and the twins, Remus Sirius and Regulus Xavier."

"Nice to meet you." Ally greeted. They all responded simultaneously, you too. She laughed again. They talked for a little longer, until James came in.

"Hey honey, kids, how are-" he froze when he seen Ally. (They had seen the boys the night before when the boys arrived in the 'future'.) "Ally?"

"James."

He smiled and picked her up, spinning her around hugging her tightly. "God, I've missed you."

"You too James." She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for having to leave so soon, but we have to visit Mike and Sam. I'll come back soon."

"No problem." Lily said, hugging her once more before waving. Ally, Sirius, Reglulus, and Remus apparated to the Lupin's new house.

"Ready?" Ally asked. Remus nodded. She knocked. Inside, they heard shuffling and the door opened, to reveal...

"Abby?" Ally exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah?" The girl replied. She was one of the twins that had been staring at her oddly lately.

"Umm, are Sam and Mike here?"

"My parents?" Remus' eyes went extremely wide.

"Yo-you-your par-parents?" He stuttered. She looked at him like he was insane.

"Yeah, Sam and Mike Watterson, my parents."

"Can we see them?"

"Sure, I guess." They walked inside and she went into a different room. They heard her tell her parents there were people here that looked strangely like some people from old pictures that she, her sister, Bailey, and their nephew, Shawn, had found in the attic. There were scrambling noises and Sam walked through the door way. When she noticed the group, she burst into tears and ran forward, enveloping them into a tight hug.

"Oh, Remus, Ally, Sirius, Regulus. I've missed you so much. I love you dears. NEVER leave like that again." They all laughed. Mike walked through the doorway and also began to cry when he noticed the group.

He walked up to them and hugged them, almost repeating Sam's speech word for word. They all laughed harder. Abby looked at them strangely and when her sister walked in and asked what was going on, she just shrugged. Then, their other sister, Jessie, walked in with her son, Shawn. Shawn was the boy who sat next to Ally in 2nd hour. She knew he was related to the twins, but wasn't sure how. Now, it all made sense. He was their older sister's son. That would also explain the strange looks ever since she arrived back.

Sam turned to her other children and, not letting go of any of the time travellers, introduced them all. "Bailey, Abby, Jessie, Shawn, these are our...well Remus is our son. Ally was our adoptive daughter, you could say, along with Reg and Sirius here. But, this was 30 or so years ago."

"WHAT?" Jessie asked, shocked. The parents smiled and pulled everyone into the living room to explain.

"30 years ago, we lived in England. Remus was 15 when he met Ally, she had travelled from the future. She had nowhere to stay, so she came to our house, along with Sirius. We all became really close. I couldn't have children after Remus, and I really wanted a daughter, so she was our substitute." Mike hugged Ally close, who, in return, smiled. "Then, the next summer, Reg, Sirius' younger brother, came with them. He sort of joined our family too. Then, Ally had to leave. It was hard on all of them, Sirius especially. I found out I was pregnant with Jessie right before Ally left and they were excited. When she left, and Sirius couldn't take it, we decided the best thing to do was let them go. Even though they were our children, for all intents and purposes, Reg and Sirius didn't like their actual family, we had to let them leave. And we haven't seen them since." Sam finished, tears streaming down her face.

She looked between her biological daughter's faces, all of whom were streaked with tears. "We found their picture in the attic last week. Then, she showed up at school, like she is now, and the others did today, and we didn't know what to do." Abby confessed.

"You knew, this whole time?" Ally asked.

"Well, no. We knew you knew our family, but not that you were so close to them, 30 years ago."

Remus, who was also crying, stood up and hugged each of his sisters. Jessie began laughing hysterically and managed to gasp out, "Remus is my older brother, but I'm older by 20 years. Then," more laughter, "My son is about 3 years younger than him! It's crazy."

"Yeah." Remus agreed, the others all joined in the sibling's laughter.

"I'm so glad you all get along." Sam commented.

"Me too." Ally replied, then her face fell. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. If it weren't for me, you would've had your son this whole time."

"Ally, dear, never regret it. We love you and are so glad you are in our lives. You introduced us to Regulus and Sirius. Remus probably never would've brought home Sirius if it weren't for you and never would have brought home Reg. Heck, Regulus and Sirius wouldn't even be speaking if it weren't for you, don't feel bad."

Ally smiled thankfully at Mike and mumbled a quiet thank you.

"Now, you guys probably should go back, it's getting rather late, but visit soon!" Sam said, hugging them all once more. They grasped hands and apparated back to Lily and James' home, where Ally said good night to everyone before turning to her boys.

"Night boys, love you all."

"Night Ally, love you too." They chorused. She hugged them all good night and turned to Sirius.

"I love you."

"Love you too." He replied, and kissed her quickly. She hugged him once more and apparated home, finally having the pieces of her life falling into place.


	27. All That Matters

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I ran out of ideas, so sorry! Hope you liked the story though. Thanks again! (The ending I don't really like but oh well)**

**Love you all,**

**Mia**

**

* * *

**

Allyson's Journey

**Chapter Twenty Seven: All That Matters**

Ally was ecstatic. Life was wonderful. She had her brothers all in one time and her fiancee Sirius. School was going better too. She wasn't depressed anymore and she also could talk to Bailey, Abby or Shawn as well as Regulus, Remus and Sirius at school.

Her parents loved everyone, which made it that much easier on Ally. Before she knew it, her sophomore year was over, and it was finally summer again.

The group of friends were hanging out at Hogwarts about 2 weeks into summer. McGonnagal was excited to see Ally again. She couldn't believe it had been 30 years. They were sitting out by the lake, watching some of the kids so they would get into trouble, just chatting. "Well, Voldemort is still at large, but he hasn't done anything too dangerous yet." McGonnagal informed them.

"Really? Well, we have to stop him."

"You?"

"Yes, we."

"But, you could get hurt."

"No, vampires. Remember?"

"Right."

They all broke down into fits of laughter causing some unsuspecting group of 5th years walking by jump and begin walking away in fear of their Transfiguration Professor laughing. She rarely smiled and here she was laughing! It was slightly scary. Then, they noticed her company.

"Oh. Are you Regulus and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Allyson Mandell?"

"Yes." Ally replied, slightly creeped out.

"Wow. We never thought we'd meet you. We had to learn all about you during History of Magic. It said you helped protect the school from the attacking Death Eaters 30 years ago. Then, not long after, you disappeared."

"That we did." Reg said, looking skeptically at the bunch of boys.

"Woah. Tell us what happened when you disappeared."

Ally looked at McGonnagal who nodded slightly, allowing her to tell her story. "Well...If it's alright with Professor McGonnagal, I'll tell my story tonight at dinner. The boys can tell theirs too."

The group jumped up and looked expectantly at McGonnagal. She laughed and nodded again. The 5th years yelped in excitement and ran away, looking for others to spread the news that the great SIRIUS and REGULUS and REMUS and ALLYSON were going to be here for dinner!

That night at dinner, everyone was chatting excitedly. When McGonnagal stood, the room fell eerily silent. "Well, I'm sure you've heard of our guests. Give a hand to Mr. Remus Lupin." Cheers. "Mr. Sirius Black." Cheers. "Mr. Regulus Black." Cheers. "Miss Allyson Mandell." Cheers. "They will tell their story."

Ally stood and looked over the crowd of eager faces. "Hello." She announced. "I'm Ally and I was thrown from my time into the past." Gasps. "I lived among the Marauders and fell in love." Awws. "We defeated Voldemort once." Cheers. "And I was sent home."

Sirius stood. "I'm Sirius." Cheers and giggles. "I met Ally and fell in love." Awws. "When she left, I couldn't stand it. I followed her." More Awws.

"I'm Regulus." Cheers. "Ally is my sister, or close enough, and when she left and Sirius, my brother, decided to follow, I jumped at the chance."

"I'm Remus." Cheers. "Ally, Regulus, and Sirius are the only siblings I've ever had, when they all left or decided to go, I went with."

The students stood and clapped uproarously. McGonnagal told them to go to bed but no one leave, instead they all went up to the four and asked them questions and get autographs. After all of the commotion was done, they apparated back home, to Ally's house. They talked for a while before going to bed.

The next day at school, the group was in Math when they heard a massive bang coming from the front of the school. Jumping up, the teacher went to check it out. Ally and Sirius listened carefully and heard them laughing at the teacher line up. "Stupid muggles, you can't stop us from taking over. We'll kill every last one of you and destroy the students who destroyed me 30 years ago." That was enough to get them to jump up, dragging Remus and Regulus with them, and going to help.

"Ah, what do we have here? It looks like we don't even need to find them, they came to us." Voldemort cackeled, upon seeing Ally and the others.

"Go away." She threatened, he just laughed.

"Like I'm scared of you, little girl."

"You should be."

"And why is that?" He mocked.

"I can easily kill you."

"Really now."

"Really." They were circling each other. Meanwhile, Regulus had sent a patronus to aurors and McGonnagal and Remus and Sirius were picking off Death Eaters silently that were in the very back, working their way in. The teachers stood their in shock and fear.

"How?"

"I just could." She smiled.

"Prove it."

"You want to die?"

"You can't kill me." There were 10 Death Eaters left. Sirius was very efficient. Regulus had joined in helping while Remus was the look out for more Death Eaters or the aurors. More Death Eaters arrived, screaming when they notcied all the dead Death Eaters (about 25). This caught Voldemort's attention and he turned to see everyone dead, the alive ones advancing on the 3 boys. He was momentarily stunned, which was all the time Ally needed to pounce on him and snap his neck like a twig. He fell to the floor, bleeding profousley.

She then joined in helping the others fight the Death Eaters, now numbering around 50 with 30 dead. They killed 5 more before the aurors and professors arrived. They helped tie up/kill the remaining fighters and take them to Azkaban. Then, they helped clean up the blood and bodies. By then, all the human students were looking in a mix of fear and awe at the group congreated in their cafeteria. Ally and the boys waved to the aurors and professors, who returned the goodbye.

They then turned around to face the muggles. Instead of hate and fury, they were engulfed in applause and cheers. They were confused, until the teachers explained that they had, in the long run, saved everyone's lives. Of course, they had already known that, but it was nice to hear anyway. Their problem: They now had to explain who the people in masks were and why they came to kill everyone. Once everyone was in the gym, Ally, Sirius, Regulus, and Remus told their stories, leaving out the part about time-travel (said it was over the summer) and vampires/werewolves. Basically, they explained about witches and wizards and Hogwarts.

Surprisingly, everyone took it very well. There were only a few people who got extremely pissed and either walked away or tried to attack them, but were blocked by a well placed _protego_. After the whole oredeal, they finally fit in; no secrets (mostly).

And they lived happily ev- oh, who am I kidding, life ain't no fairy tale. They were happy, and that's all that matters.


End file.
